Green Eyes Don't Lie
by Mack71
Summary: Bella Swan is a social worker in New York City. Edward Cullen is a business tycoon, their crosses path due to a death and a little girl with beautiful green eyes. Do sparks fly? All Human!
1. Fairytales Just Aren't Real

**Hi guys, I got a new idea for a story so I decided to start it. I hope you all like it. They are all humans by the way**

**Reviews are the best and always appreciated!!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Bella Swan is a social worker in New York City. Edward Cullen is a business tycoon, their crosses path due to a death and a little girl with beautiful green eyes. Do sparks fly?

BPOV

I sat at my desk, writing up a report for a follow up I recently did on a family. Luckily in this case it looked like the mother had finally put her life back together and deserved her little boy. That didn't seem to happen often, and I for one knew that.

Fairytales simply don't exist in the world I've known or the world I continue to see. That Cinderella story, well that's a bunch of bullshit if you ask me.

Of course, I keep that to myself, but I see little girls everyday that are going to be broken for the rest of their life.

"Bella, you got a new case." Angela, my boss, interrupted my thoughts. She threw the file on my desk.

I sighed, picking up the file and opening it up. A picture floated out and I looked it. It was a little girl with the most piercing green eyes I had ever seen. Her hair was a mop of bronze perfect corkscrew curls. She was beautiful.

Being a social worker was extremely hard at times as you can imagine. I have heard things someone would have nightmares over for the rest of their lives. Well, to be honest I did have nightmares, but none the less I was dedicated to help in finding the best home for a child.

I read the report inside the file. Her mother had died in a car wreck, she was currently staying at an adoption center, and after some research they had discovered her father was none other than Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen I thought to myself, and then it struck me. He was the multi millionaire, maybe even billionaire business tycoon. I groaned inwardly knowing where this would go. I had seen this story a million times.

Wealthy boy gets girl pregnant, boy wants nothing to do with baby, and boy pays girls off. That's usually how it works. Then when I get to call the so called father and let him know about the child being abandoned or needing a new home, he'll take responsibility for a week, realize his life's not all about him anymore, and call me back asking how soon he can put the child up for adoption. Pretty sad don't you think?

I got up from my desk, putting on my jacket, and headed over towards the adoption center to visit the little girl. I usually liked to talk to the child and explain the best I could what is going on. The tomorrow, I would give Mr. Cullen a call, and we would see how it would go from there.

It was a quick 10 minute walk from the social work office to the adoption center. I walked in and headed to the front desk.

"hey Bella who ya here for" Jessica asked.

"I'm here to see Emma Cullen" I said handing Jessica a picture.

"Oh, she's the cutest thing; poor girl is obviously scared to death. They showed her where her room would be and I think they've had a hard time getting her to come out." I followed Jessica up the stairs where she showed me a room with the door shut, I tapped on it lightly.

"Go Away" a high pitch voice yelled. I sighed, this wasn't going to be an easy one.

"Hi Emma, my names Bella, I'm here to be your friend and help you" I said softly.

"I don't need a friend, I want mommy back" the voice cried out.

I took a deep breath.

"Hunny, I can't bring mommy back, but I'm here to take you to your daddy"

"Daddy is mean, he left us." She replied

He probably did, and he probably is a jerk I thought to myself.

"Emma, I know you are scared, please, all I want is to get you back with a family so you don't have to stay here. In fact if you come out now we can walk across the street and get McDonalds" I begged. Usually McDonalds did the trick.

She was silent, and finally I heard the door open, and there she stood. The most beautiful little girl I had ever worked with. Her eyes broke my heart, they were strikingly green, but were filled with fear and sadness. I bent down to her level.

"I'm Bella, and I promise I won't hurt you, I'm here to help" I said as I reached out my hand. She stared at me a minute, but to my surprise, collapsed into my arms and just began to cry.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. Stop it Bella. Don't get this connected, you're here to help her then you have to let her go. After a few minutes she finally stopped, and I looked at her. Giving her the best smile I could muster.

"Let's go to McDonalds" I said as I lead her out towards the door.

EPOV

"Keep after them Emmett" I said talking into my PDA to my brother and business partner, "they have to give in soon; they can barely stand on their own two feet anymore." We were looking into taking over one of our large competitors. "I'm getting the numbers together and we'll present our final plan of action, which will hopefully leave them no other options but to sell themselves out to us. I will see you tomorrow morning at the office." With that I hung up.

"I love it when you talk like that" Tanya, my fiancé purred into my ear. I smiled at her and yawned. Tanya had been my girlfriend of a year, and fiancé of only about a month. She had long blonde hair and golden skin. She mostly modeled, and tried to act, but that didn't go very well.

"let's go to bed" she said suggestively.

I sighed, "I've got to finish these figures by tomorrow morning baby, you go without me." I said looking at her.

I knew she was disappointed, but at the same time I knew she wanted me to close this deal. It just meant more money in her eyes. Like we needed it I thought to myself.

"OK well work hard, love you" she said kissing me on the cheek and heading to bed.

"Love you too" I responded automatically.

Tanya and I had a basic relationship. We filled each others needs and I figured that's all that matter. My mother, Esme, had not been pleased when I told her I had proposed. She just said she never felt the love between us. I knew what she meant. My mother and father still to this day look at each other like they had just fallen in love. But I truly just don't think that type of love is out there for me. My brother Jasper is the same way with his wife Alice, they are madly in love. And Emmett, my oldest brother, would rather die before settling down, he just loves women in general, all women.

Don't get me wrong I am happy with Tanya, she doesn't mind me working all the time, and I don't mind buying her all the things she wants. I guess, it just works for us. I'm getting older and after I turned 27, I felt like I needed to take a bigger step, so I figured the next step should just be marriage. It was kind of just common sense, and I knew Tanya wouldn't object. After 6 months of dating Tanya had already been hinting at wanting to marry me.

I rested my head on my hand and continued working on the plans for the meeting tomorrow.

**Edwards life is about to get turned upside down next chapter.**

**so what do you guys think!?!!?**

**If I don't get reviews I may not continue it so please let me know!!**


	2. All In The Eyes

**OK I'm adding another chapter and hopefully I'll get some reviews after this story and tomorrow I plan on updating Home is Where My Heart Is…. If you haven't read it check it out!**

**Sad to say, I don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

The meeting went well, just as I had planned. Our lawyers were meeting tomorrow to work out the final details, and then the company would be ours. Just like that. We walked out the conference room, Emmett followed me to my office. "Got any big plans tonight?" Emmett asked.

"No why would I?" I responded.

"I don't know Ed, it's a Friday night!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Oh yeah I forgot.." I mumbled, I had worked so much lately the days just seemed to past by.

"We should take a night out on the town tonight, we haven't had a guys' night in forever, maybe we could even drag Jasper away from Alice"

My phone rang, it was Tanya.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi baby!" she sounded excited.

"whats up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I'd let you knows I'm on my way to fly out to California, Victoria's Secret called and they asked if I could fill in for a model, I couldn't say no of course!" she exclaimed.

"That's great" I faked, I just wasn't a big fan of her model gigs that involved underwear and swim suites. I didn't like the idea of every man in America looking at her half naked.

"Oh Eddie, I know you're not a big fan of these shoots, but it's best for my career I'm only going to be gone a week" she stated.

"I know" I said. Emmett cleared his throat and rolled his eyes, his way of telling me to get off the phone.

"well I've got to go Emmett is here to talk business, have a good flight, love you" I said. The word love rolled off my tongue without even thinking it.

"Love you too" she replied and disconnected.

"Well as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" Emmett was not a big fan of Tanya. He claimed it was nothing personal against her he just felt she was not right for me.

Emmett didn't get to continue because he was interrupted again by my office phone beeping.

"Edward, you have a call on line 2, I suggest you take it. It is a Ms. Isabelle Swan" my receptionist Anne informed me.

I had not the slightest idea who that was, and Emmett gave me a wink.

"Edwards Cullen speaking" answered.

"Hi uh- Edward, I'm sorry to bug you at work but I am Isabelle Swan from the New York City child services" she paused. My eyebrows knitted together and gave Emmett who was still standing in my office a confused looks.

"Well we have your daughter here Emma Cullen, and unfortunately her mother, Lauren, has passed away in a deadly car accident."

"Is this some kind of a joke?" I asked, but I did not let her continue "I do not have a daughter"

"Well I am sorry Mr. Cullen, our records show here that you are the father, we are more than happy to perform a paternity test, and I am not saying you even have to take responsibility-"

I cut her off rudely, "Miss Swan, I will be at your office in 20 minutes" and with that I hung up.

Emmett stared at me, and laughed "they think you have a kid? What a joke? It probably is just some crazy crack whore scam trying to get some money man, do you want me to go with you?" he offered

"No, no you stay I am sure I can handle this." I stated, and took out my blackberry and called my driver to meet me out back. The last thing I wanted is the press to follow me to Child Services in New York.

**BPOV**

I hung up the phone angrily. Of course I should have known, he would claim that the child was not his. I swear people were just idiots these days. It takes 20 minutes to get back a paternity test, why even try to lie I wondered to myself. (AN: I don't know exactly how they do paternity tests or how long it takes to get back but just go with it! Thanks!)

I continued flipping through Emma's file making sure I had all the facts correct before Mr. Cullen showed up.

About 10 minutes later I heard a knock on my door, and in stepped the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

Snap out of it you idiot I thought to myself, reminding me that this jerk had dumped his daughter off on some lady and was now willing to claim she wasn't even his. I could save our office a paternity test I knew but his striking green eyes there was not a doubt she was his.

He seemed surprised when he saw me, his angry features he first had softened a bit.

"Hello, Ms. Swan" he said holding out his hand.

I stood and smoothed out my white blouse that was tucked into a high waisted gray skirt I had on. "Bella" I said as I shook his hand, out hands fit perfectly together, by surprise I drew to away quickly. "I-uh I'm glad you could come so quickly"

Edward took a seat "can you please explain what exactly is going on?" Edward asked.

"Well, like I said, Lauren Murphy died-" but he interrupted me.

"Lauren Murphy" he asked incredulously.

Here we go I thought, this is when the rich boy realizes he has to own up now, to knowing about the child.

"Yes Lauren Murphy, does that ring a bell?" I asked unable to hide my attitude.

"Yes, it uh-does. How old is the child?"

"Emma is 5 years old" I said handing him her picture.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw her picture. The resemblance was undeniable.

"Her eyes" he muttered. "She never told me-"

I was surprised when I saw his green eyes clouded with an emotion that looked like sadness.

"We dated for about 4 months, when she came home one day and just said she couldn't be with me anymore, she didn't want to hold me back, it was 5 years ago" his mouth dropped

There was something about him, something about the honesty in his voice. I believed his story.

"I can't believe she held this from me- I had a daughter, a beautiful daughter and I wasn't there for her…" he looked crushed.

I didn't know what to say, I was speechless.

"Mr. Cullen, it's not too late" I said softly.

He looked up at me, not understand what I was saying.

"She needs you, she needs help, she's lost she doesn't know what's going on, but I'm sure she'd love a daddy in her life." I comforted him the best I could.

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"Sure, she's at the adoption agency if you wouldn't mind just following me" I replied as I stood up.

**EPOV**

In the past hour my world has taken a 180. I had been a father for the past five years of my life. I was hurt, I didn't know what was going on. All I knew is that I wanted to be a part of her life from here on out. I hated thinking of all the things I had missed already. I followed Bella out of her office.

"It's only a 10 minute walk, if you don't mind?" Bella asked.

"No I don't mind" Fresh air sounded exactly what I needed. I opened the door for her, and she seemed surprised, but didn't say anything and walked outside. I followed her.

"I just met her yesterday, she's absolutely beautiful , and although she's lost and confused, I can tell with some love and attention she'll be whole again..but if you don't think you can handle it-" Bella commented.

I interrupted her, slightly offended, "she's my child, I have missed five years of her life, I refuse to miss anymore, I want her to be my responsibility, I want her to be a part if my life"

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen-"

"Edward please" I corrected.

She took a breath, "Edward, I did not mean to offend you in any way; you just have to understand I'm just looking out for her best interest, Emma's a sweet girl we talked a lot yesterday. I see a lot of children go through here that I can tell just aren't ever going to be the same, no matter what family we send them to. They'll never look at life and see their glass half full, but when I do see a few that still have hope, like Emma, I don't want that view to change. I'm just here to help them along."

I looked at Bella beside me, I was touched, she had so much passion. I took a good look at her, her chocolate eyes met mine and I saw a blush appear on her milky skin. Her eyes though, they were full of passion, but there was something behind them something dark and mysterious. She had a reason for her passion I could tell, but before I could try to find out anything else she stopped in front of a building.

"I told her yesterday I was coming, possibly with a visitor, I didn't tell her you would be here because we have many dads who want nothing to do with their children. But none the less, I think you should tell her you are her father and she may give you a bad reaction. I just want you to be prepared. She told me yesterday whenever she asked Lauren about her Daddy, Lauren would just say he didn't need us in our life."

I felt angry. How could Lauren have done this? I would have wanted nothing more in my life than to be a part of this little girls life. I followed Bella up the steps as we walked into a building, I could hear children's screaming and laughter. I took a deep breath prepared to meet the girl that was about to change my life forever.

**OKKK please review I kind of like this story and I think have some good ideas for it!**


	3. Missing Piece To The Puzzle

**Thanks for the Reviews!!!! Keep them up and also check my other story that's a work in progress as well Home is Where My Heart Is**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Well here we go! Edward is about to meet Emma….**

**EPOV**

I held my breath as I followed her up the stairs. We stopped in front of a room, and I watched as she knocked softly.

"Emma, it's Bella, I brought a guest with me, open up please"

Bella gave me a look and an encouraging smile, the door opened and there she was. It was amazing, I was overcome with love immediately. This was my daughter. I stared into her green eyes. She looked at me and smiled at shyly, then gave Bella a hug.

"I was scawed you wouldn't come back" Emma mumbled into Bella's shirt. I watched as Bella seemed to almost get chocked up, but she seemed to push it back as she sunk down to Emma's level on her knees.

"Emma honey, this here is your father" Bella said pointing towards me.

Emma looked at me, stunned.

I kneeled down to her, and gave her a smile. She was beautiful. Her eyes were scared, I'm sure mine were as well. I didn't have the slightest clue how to raise a daughter, but I was about to find out.

"Why didn't you want me?" she asked, holding onto Bella.

The words hit me harder than a ton of bricks.

"I uh- Emma, I do want you, mommy didn't tell me about you" I said, not sure if she'd understand.

"Well I want Mommy back" tears began to well up in her eyes.

"If I could bring her back I would Emma, but I can't but what I can do is promise that I want you and I will take care of you, and I will never- ever leave you"

She looked at me for a minute and then looked up at Bella.

Bella smiled at her, "Emma, he means it. He will take good care of you, I promise"

Emma slowly let go of Bella and walked toward then stopped.

"You have eyes like me" she stated.

I smiled "The eyes don't lie" I said.

She looked at me confused, but held out her hand.

"I'm Emma Marie Murphy" she introduced herself.

I laughed, "I'm Edward Cullen" I shook her hand.

"I can call you daddy though?" she asked a smile shinning through.

"Of course" I said and I smiled back. She seemed to think for a minute, then to my surprise she wrapped her arms around me.

I felt tears of happiness well up in my eyes. She was like a missing piece of my puzzle.

I looked up at Bella, who seemed to be holding back tears as well, biting her lip.

"Thank you" I mouthed to her, and she smiled, nodding her head.

"Daddy, Bella is my weally good fwiend" Emma finally said as she released me.

" Oh is she?" I asked.

"Yeah she took me to McDonalds yesterday, and she even went through the tunnels with me!...but then she got in trouble" Emma exclaimed.

I laughed and looked up at Bella, who cheeks were crimson red.

She looked beautiful when she was embarrassed.

"Apparently I'm too big" she shrugged.

"Why don't we all go to lunch?" I asked.

Bella looked at her watch, "I don't know maybe you two should…"

Emma interrupted, "Bella pleaseeee" she begged.

Bella rolled her eyes, "How can I say no to that face?... let's go."

**BPOV**

I was in awe. Edward Cullen ceased to amaze me. He was head over heels in love with his daughter, and he had only met her 5 minutes ago.

I followed Edward out to a BMW he opened the back door and the passenger side door for both Emma and I. His manners amazed me as well. I sat inside the car that probably cost more than everything I owned combined.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked as Edward got into the car.

"Emma do you like pizza? I'd like to take you to a pizza place I used to go to when I was younger?" Edward asked.

"Yum!" she squealed.

Edward started his car I looked back at Emma. "Can you put on her seatbelt sweetie?" I asked her.

Edward smiled at me, "Are you a mother?" he asked.

I laughed at his question, "me? No. "

"That's surprising, you just seem motherly"

Great. Motherly? I'm 25 and he thinks I'm a mother I thought glumly to myself. He must have noticed I didn't take it as a compliment.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it as a bad thing, I guess I just feel like you have a lot of compassion towards others."

I shrugged.

"I just try to help, I don't know" I started to feel uncomfortable; I didn't want to relive my broken past and explain to Edward why I did what I did as a living.

"You have a nice car" I stated, trying to change the subject. It was not a very smooth transition, but he seemed to catch my drift.

"Thank you" he replied and he pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant named Louie's.

I stepped out of the car, and opened up the door for Emma. She jumped out of the car, and grabbed my hand. I smiled at her, but I knew I needed to be careful becoming attached was just bad news.

"Daddy will you hold my other hand" Emma asked. I watched as a gracious smile took his face. How was it possible for him to be so good looking? I wondered to myself. He grabbed her hand, and the three of us walked into the restaurant.

A young lady was standing by the door, a huge smile appeared on her face and she saw Edward. "2 adults and a child?" she asked.

"Yes please" Edward said and we followed her to a small booth. I sat on one side, Emma sat next to me and Edward sat across from us.

A waitress came to our table, staring down Edward. "What can I get you guys to drink?" she asked, although she acted as if Emma and I weren't there.

I expected him to flirt back but instead he just looked at Emma.

"What would you like to drink Emma"

"Chocolate milk!" she exclaimed giggling, he then looked at me. My pulse sped up.

"Coke"

"Another coke" he said to the waitress then turned his attention back To Emma and I.

"Do I have any brothers and sisters?" Emma inquired.

"No, but you do have a two uncles, an aunt, a grandma and a grandpa, who are going to be so excited to meet you" he replied.

"Are they going to like me!?"

He laughed, "Emma, they will love you."

"Can Bella come over and play with me, since she's my best friend and all?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Why of course Bella can as long as that's ok with her" Edward replied looking at me.

I met his eyes, "I-uh- I don't know if that's" but Emma interrupted me..

"Bella you have to!" she exclaimed.

I gave in. "Of course" I said finally.

Edward didn't seem to mind though and the waitress came back with our drinks.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

" I want a cheese pizza!" Emma exclaimed. Edward and I laughed at her excitement.

"What would you like Bella?" his velvet voice asked me. I felt my knees go weak.

I needed to get it together.

" Their deluxe pizza is excellent" Edward recommended, thinking I hadn't made up my mind when really I was just having a hard time forming coherent sentences.

"I'll take that" I said dumbly.

"Make that a large deluxe and a kids cheese" he told the waitress. The waitress gave him a sultry smile but he didn't even seem to notice.

"Bella tell me about yourself" Edward asked turning his attention to me. I opened my mouth hoping I was able to form sentences.

**EPOV**

I don't know what it was about Bella Swan but she intrigued me more than any woman ever had.

She was beautiful of course, but that was just a start. When I looked into her eyes, there was a story wanting to be told, and I wanted to know it .

"Well uh there's not much to know. I'm 25, I graduated from NYU three years ago, I love my job. It's hard but it's also the most rewarding experience I've ever had in my life. I also work Thursday and Saturday evening at Joe's Pub it's just a small joint over on East Street." I live with a girl named Rosalie Hale, she works in retail right now but she's trying to get into the modeling business. She's the craziest, most beautiful girl I've ever met. She's also my best friend and that's really it." She concluded.

"No boyfriend?" I blurted out. God I was an idiot.

She blushed. "No, we broke up a bit ago" darkness clouded her eyes, I wanted to know why but I knew she wouldn't want to talk about.

Emma giggled. "Daddy do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"I uh yes I do, her name is Tanya. She'll love you" I replied, for some reason I didn't want to look at Bella.

"Is she as pretty as Bella?"

No. I thought to myself, but before I could answer Bella did, "I'm sure she is much prettier, in fact I bet she's stunning and she's going to love you." I frowned. Bella obviously did not see herself clearly, but before I could say anything, the food was brought to our table.

"Let's dig in" I said

**Ok not the best way to end but I have to study….bummer I know.**

**I hope this chapter wasn't totally boring or anything..**

**Please review!! It keeps me motivated and once again thanks to those who have!**


	4. Small World

**Keep up the reviews! I'm really enjoying writing this story!**

**I don't own Twilight … No shit right?**

**EPOV**

We had finished up eating our lunch, I noticed Bella looking at her watch. I'm sure she needed to get back to work, and as for me, well I had a daughter to introduce to my family. I could picture each reaction now.

Emmett will be horrified at first, but love her none the less.

Carlisle, my father, will be proud I have taken responsibility.

Esme, my mother, will be ecstatic.

Jasper will remain calm.

And Alice, will want to take her shopping.

"Let's head out of here, I'm sure you need to get back to work." She nodded.

The waitress brought over the check noticing we were done, she handed it directly to me with a wink. Her phone number was written on it. I pretended like I didn't see it, and handed her the money back with the check.

"Keep the change" I said, she didn't seem too thrilled until she saw how much of a tip I had left.

"Edward here let me repay you, how much do I owe you?" Bella asked.

"No, this was my treat." She looked at me for a moment, pursing her lips.

"Fine" she grunted and I laughed.

"Where are we going to next?" Emma asked, jumping out of the big booth.

Bella looked at me, "Edward, I can take her back to the home if you need me to?"

"No No that's absolutely not necessary, I don't want my daughter ever going back there, I'll take her, if that's ok?" I questioned.

"Yeah that's fine, I'll just give you a call I should have all the paper work done in a couple days"

"Okay, well here's my cell phone number, so you don't have to call my office to set up a meeting." I said handing her a card. To be honest I was hoping she'd call just to talk. There was so much more I wanted to learn about Bella Swan.

She took it, brushing my hand on accident as she did. My handle tingled from her touch.

"That sounds fine, thank you very much for lunch today"

"It was my pleasure"

"Emma would you like to go meet some more of your family now" I asked as we walked towards my car.

She grinned and her eyes got big "Yes! I nevew knew I had more family! It was always just mommy, me, and sometimes Ray" she exclaimed but scrunched up her face when she said Ray.

"Who's Ray?" I asked, as I opened the door for Emma then the passenger door for Bella.

Before I shut the door, I let Emma answer, "Ray was mommy's boyfwiend, he got mad a lot and yelled a lot." I felt my hands scrunch up in a ball. Whoever this Ray guy was, I would be sure to make sure he would pay for yelling at my little girl.

I looked down at this perfect angel sitting in front of me, wondering what kind of experiences she had been through in her short 5 years of life. My heart broke thinking about it.

"Emma, I promise nobody will yell at you again"

"pinky pwomise?" she asked holding out her pinky.

"Pinky Promise" I replied as I wrapped my pinky around hers and then shut her door softly.

I walked around the other side of the car and got in.

10 minutes later I was stopped in front of Bella's office. I watched as she got out of the car, I was sad to see her go. I loved spending time with her and Emma. I loved watching them interact. Bella would make a wonderful mother one day.

"I will give you a call" she said as she got out of my car, turning to look back at me.

"Please do, and really Bella, you are more than welcome to come see Emma anytime" I offered, hoping she'd accept.

"I uh- well.. okay" she said.

I smiled warmly at her and watched as she turned her attention to Emma.

"Emma you have fun with your daddy, I'm sure your family is wonderful. I will see you soon"

"You have to pinky pwomise!" Emma exclaimed holding out her pinky.

Bella giggled, "Okay, I'll pink promise."

Their pinkies interlocked, and with that Bella turned around to go back into her office. I couldn't help but notice as she walked away how her skirt fitted her body perfectly, outlining every curve. She was extremely sexy and she didn't even notice it. I ran my hand through my bronze hair and pulled away, pulling out my phone to call a family meeting.

About 25 minutes later I typed in the code to open up the gate to my parent's house. They lived about 10 minutes away from the city, on a large plot of land. They liked to have as much privacy as possible. I had called them and told them I was stopping by and had a surprise for them. I felt as if I needed to tell them this big of news in person; I couldn't just break it over the phone. I had also called Emmett and Jasper asking if they could come over as well, and that it was important.

"wooooowww" Emma said as their large house came into view. I laughed.

"This is where grandma and grandpa live." I said as I stopped the car and turned it off. Emma jumped out immediately.

I saw my mother walk out the front door as she was expecting my visit

"Edward dear what's wrong…are you sick?" she questioned walking up to me immediately, but before I could answer Emma spoke up.

"Hi!...I'm Emma. Are you my Grandma" she asked.

Esme looked at me, then looked at Emma. I knew her green eyes gave it away.

"Edward?"

"Mom, let's go inside" I offered, leading the way taking Emma's hand.

As we walked inside, Emma released my hand amd twirled around.

"This place is neat!"

"Edward" my father's voice greeted me as he was walking down the stairs.

"Let's go into the living room" my mother offered. I nodded following her into their extravagant living room, taking Emma with me. I sat down on the sofa, and she plopped down right next to me. I waited for my father to get into the room, and I told them the story.

Esme's face went from horror then to admiration as she looked at Emma. When I finished telling them everything that had happened, both my parents were stunned, Esme finally grinned ear to ear.

"I'm a grandmother!" she exclaimed,

"Oh Emma, welcome to our family." she said as she stood up and squatted down to face Emma who was sitting next to me on the couch.

Emma grinned, for some reason she loved the word family. "Daddy said you would love me!" she exclaimed.

"And your daddy is right, I do love you" Esme had tears in her eyes.

Carlisle patted my back. "You are doing the right thing."

Suddenly I heard the door open, Emmett walked in, with Jasper and Alice trailing behind him. Emmett looked into the living room and as soon as he saw Emma, his mouth dropped almost to the floor.

"Holy shit" he said.

"Watch you language!" Esme scolded him, and Emma giggled.

Once Emmett, Jasper and Alive were in the living room, I repeated the story of this afternoon. When I was finished Alice spoke first practically bouncing up and down. "Emma! I'm Aunt Alice, and we are going shopping!" she exclaimed.

"Oh that would be so much fun!" Esme agreed.

"Shopping!" Emma's eye lit up.

Emmett spoke next, "I'm you Uncle Emmett…you're not ever allowed to date, or have a boyfriend" He said seriously.

Emma giggled, "Ewwwww! I don't want a boyfwiend" she scrunched up her nose.

"Good" Emmett exclaimed, "and this is your uncle Jasper"

Jasper smiled at her.

Everyone in my family took it exactly the way I figured they would. Next I had Tanya to tell, but Tanya wouldn't be home for about a week, which was perfect. I wanted to give Emma and I some time to get to know each other before we toss Tanya in the picture as well.

A couple hours later, Esme and Alice were out shopping with Emma I'm sure buying out every store possible. Jasper Emmett and I were out shooting some hoops.

"Well, I have news too" Emmett announced.

"What's that, you have a son?" Jasper joked.

"I'm taking a girl out on a date tomorrow." He announced, proudly.

For Emmett, this was a big deal. Emmett never took girls on dates, he didn't need to nor had he ever been interested in dating a girl. Settling down was about the scariest word Emmett had ever heard.

"Who's the lucky lady?" I asked.

"Her name is Rosealie"

The name stopped me dead in my tracks. Could that be Bella's roommate Rosealie? I wondered. Rosealie wasn't a common name, but who knew, the world couldn't be that small.

Emmett continued on, " I was coming back from lunch and accidentally ran into her, and she was rude to me, she told me I needed to watch where I was going, and I'll tell you- it was the sexiest thing a woman has said to me. Oh and not to mention she's perfect in every way possible. Blonde…long legs…I seriously thought I had died and gone to heaven. So anyways, I bugged her enough to find out her name and where she worked, and I sent her flowers, asking if she'd go out with me tomorrow. Can you believe that?" he asked. "And she even called me back, saying she'd go out with me but only if we went to some place she knew called Lou's pub"

Jasper was cracking up, but my mind was in overload Rosealie? Lou's Pub? It couldn't be…

"Where does she work?" I asked.

"She just works at Saks Fifth Avenue for now, but she's aspiring to be a model" he replied.

Oh my god, it was Bella's roommate, it had to be.

"You know her?" Emmett asked.

"No, I believe she's the roommate of the social worker I told you guys about earlier…what a small world" I stated.

"Oh the social worker you have the hots for" Emmett teased.

"I do not have "the hots" for her" I defended myself.

He laughed, "Agree to disagree, you don't see how goofy you look when you talk about her, you look like you're in your own world."

I decided to ignore his comment.

"But anyways, well since I don't know about these date things, I figured we could do kind of a group thing, assuming you guys aren't busy tomorrow. Jasper you should bring Alice, Edward leave Tanya at home" Emmett said smirking at me.

"Tanya' s out of town anyways" I retorted, but I was glad. Tomorrow was Saturday. Bella worked at Lou's on Saturday. I'd get to see her.

"I'm in" I said.

Jasper shrugged, "Sure, Alice and I have no plans"

"Sounds like a date Emmett exclaimed" shooting the basketball.

**BPOV**

I opened the door to my apartment, it had been a long day and I just could not get Edward Cullen out of my head.

"Bella!" Rose exclaimed from the living room, she was on the couch watching an old rerun of Sex in the City.

"Hey Rose" I greeted shutting the door.

Rose got up and followed me into the kitchen. What should I make for dinner?

I wanted Edward Cullen for dessert.

Oh my God. Did I really just say that? I mentally smacked myself.

"So I met a guy today" Rose stated breaking my train of thought.

"Really?" I asked, turning my full attention to Rose. Rose met lots of guys, but none she actually went out of her way to tell me about, then I saw a bouquet of stunning pink roses sitting on our kitchen table.

"Who are these from?" I asked.

"Emmett Cullen!" she squealed.

Cullen? No way.

"He ran into me on the street, and I was my rude usual self telling him he needed to watch where he was going, and I turned around but he followed me asking me millions of questions, I played it short with him even though it killed me because oh Bella he is just gorgeous, but anyways you know me. I'm not one to play easy to get. But anyways, I told him where I worked yada yada and he sent me flowers!"

"Rose that's awesome, are you going out with him?' I inquired, noticing the note that read

_Rosealie,_

_I'd love to go out tomorrow evening. Give me a call_

_552-786-1234_

_Emmett._

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "I called him when I got off work, telling him we could go out tomorrow evening. He asked if it would be okay if we went in a group which is even better because you know how I fell about that whole first date awkwardness, and so anyways we're going to Lou's tomorrow because I want you to meet him!"

A group? I wondered if Edward would be there. Worst of all, I wondered if he'd be with Tanya. Who was I kidding though? I just met this guy, I needed to get it together.

"That's really great Rose" I said finally. "I can't wait to meet him."

She smiled, "Anyways Bells, how was your day?" she asked.

"Well it's funny you mentioned Emmett Cullen…" I began telling her about everything that had happened today with Edward. When I was finished she looked at me with a big smile on her face.

"You have the hots for Edward Cullen! Bella!!!!"

"What? I did not say that Rose"

"Bella, you only mentioned that he's beautiful TWICE and I can just tell… it's like you're in another world when you talk about him."

"It doesn't matter Rose, if I do like him it is just a silly crush, and he has a girlfriend named Tanya so let's drop it please" I begged.

"Oh, that's right I saw on TV he's dating Tanya Denali, she models, and she tried to act, and I definitely do say tried, and personally I don't think she is that great of a model either"

I knew Rose was just trying to make me feel better, but it didn't. Edward Cullen was out of my league and that's all there was to it.

**Long chapter hope you like! I decided to update again because I was just excited to write about Emma meeting Edward's family. I wouldn't be surprised if I update tomorrow either because I'm pretty excited about their date!!**

**Reviews are great, thanks to those who already have reviewed!**

**Check out my other story as well, Home is Where My Heart Is!**


	5. Welcome to the Real World

**Review's are great!**

**Check out my other story also Home is Where the Heart Is, I am not updated that today! I'm sorry But most likely I will tomorrow so don't you guys worry!**

**And by the way, like everyone else on this site, I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

Normally I would be taking a nap right now before work, but instead I was in Rose's bathroom as she was playing a game of Bella Barbie on me.

Ok, I'll own up to it. I asked Rose to help me get ready for work, just in case I was going to see Edward. I watched as Rose put my hair up in rollers.

"Now Bella, I can't really do much with your work uniform, which really frustrates me, but I did pick you up this" she said as she pulled out a bra from a Victoria's Secret bag. My dress code at Lou's was simple, blue jean skirt, tennis shoes, and a black V neck t shirt that was given to us. The v neck in my opinion was too tight, too low, and didn't cover up enough of my stomach to be comfortable in, but after two years of working there I'd finally gotten used to it. Not to mention I'm pretty sure it helped my tips.

I looked at her in confusion though. I didn't have the slightest idea why Rose had bought me a bra "It's a push up bra silly, I don't know if you own one so I figured I'd just get you one."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know" I stated.

"Bella you asked for my help so just do what I say"

"Fine" I muttered.

"Now go put that on, and tell me what you think of my outfit" Rose said stepping out of the bathroom into her room to change

I grabbed the bra put it on, and carefully put my black tee over my head. I didn't want to mess up the curlers in my hair or Rose would have a fit. I examined myself in the mirror. Surprised at the extra cleavage I had gained. Maybe Edward would be attracted to me if he saw me tonight…..

What was I thinking; he had a model girlfriend who probably had cleavage like this naturally. Don't get your hopes up Bella; you'll just set yourself up for disappointment.

Anyways, I didn't even know Edward Cullen, he was a nice guy for one day. That doesn't mean anything. Jacob had been a nice guy too at one time, so had Charlie. I cringed at the thoughts of my past and felt tears beginning to well up.

Luckily Rose called out, "Bells are you done? What do you think?" I opened the bathroom door where Rose was posing wearing dark skinny jeans, black heels, and a black lace turtle neck with a deep purple camisole underneath. Her outfit perfectly hugged every God given curve on her body.

"You're going to knock Emmett's off" I replied.

"That's the plan!" she exclaimed.

**EPOV**

I ran my hand through my messy hair one more time. I'm not sure why I was even so nervous or why I was so worried about how I looked, but that was a lie. I was going to see Bella and that's why I was nervous, that's why I cared about how I looked. I'm not sure who I was trying to fool.

"Daddy save me!" Emma shrieked running into my room.

"What!?" I asked as laughing.

"Emma! You're gunna get it" Emmett yelled jumping into my bedroom. Emmett had green icing all over his face.

Emmett walked over and picked her up, spinning her around then setting her down. Emma was laughing uncontrollably.

"Emmett you look like Shrek, I'm not sure if Rosalie will find that very attractive" I said with a smirk.

Emmett faked a pout, "I bet Emma here still think I'm cute" he winked at her.

"Nuh Uh!" Emma exclaimed, a big smile on her face.

Esme called from down the stairs, "Emma the cookies are done!"

Emma's eyes grew wide, and in a flash she ran out of my room, and I heard her little feet pitter patter down the stairs.

Emma has been one of the best things that I had ever been given.

Emmett looked at me, "she's such a great kid Edward, what do you think Tanya will say?" he asked.

"I don't know" I replied honestly. "I mean she probably won't be happy at first, but I refuse to ever give up Emma again, so if she tried to give me an ultimatum, then she can pack her bags."

"I'll buy her plane ticket" Emmett joked, and I glared at him.

"I'm just kidding man, I just want you to be happy, I talked to Rose a bit ago, I told her I'd pick her up around 7:30, so if you want to meet us at the Lou's pub around 8 with Jazz and Alice that should work out about right."

"Sounds good to me" I told him.

Emmett began walking out of my room, but he stuck his head back in, "by the way, I'm sure you already know, but Bella's working tonight" he gave me his know- it- all grin and then disappeared. I rolled my eyes.

7:30 finally rolled around, I gave Emma a hug. "I'll be home later tonight; I'm going to see Bella"

Emma's smile widened, "bwing Bella back!" she suggested.

I wouldn't mind that.

I laughed, "I don't know about that, but Bella will come over sometime soon." I promised.

I kissed her on the cheek. "You be good for grandma and grandpa"

"Grandma and I are going to finger paint! And make dinner and have a tea party!" Emma informed me.

"That sounds like fun sweetie. I will call you later" I told her and headed for the door.

"Hey daddy" Emma called out.

"Yes?"

"I love you"

My heart stopped, I looked up at my mom who was standing behind Emma. Tears were glistening in her eyes and she gave me a big smile. I felt a lump in my throat.

"I love you too Emma" I croaked out.

And with that I walked out of the door, where Alice and Jasper were waiting for me. My heart was practically soaring.

Alice Jasper and I arrived at Lou's right on time. We walked into the pub. It was pretty busy. There were lots of booths and high top tables. There were televisions all around, 3 pool tables, and a dart game. My eyes immediately scanned the restaurant for Bella but instead Emmett caught my attention first. Waving us over to the large round booth him and Rose had saved. Emmett wasn't kidding Rose was beautiful. She had long natural blonde hair, smooth fair skin, and hazel eyes. However, I still felt as if she had nothing on Bella. Emmett scooted over closer to Rose making room for the 3 of us. I allowed Alice and Jasper to scoot in next, I wanted to sit on the outside.

"Rose, this is Jasper my brother, his wife Alice, and that there is Edward" he introduced us.

"Hi Rose! You're gorgeous!" Alice chirped.

Rose smiled graciously "Thank you Alice, your shoes are amazing, are those Valentino?" she asked looking down at Alice's right red pumps.

"Yes! Oh my god we have to go shopping ASAP" Alice beamed.

Alice then looked at Emmett "This one's a keeper!"

Emmett smiled, and looked at Rose, his cheeks were a faint red. Was Emmett blushing? I had never seen Emmett blush around a girl in my whole life. "That's what I was thinking" he said softly.

Wow. Emmett was head over heels with this girl. I smiled, it was about damn time.

Then I heard a beautiful voice, "Are we waiting on one more?"

I turned to look at Bella, and my breath was taken away. Her brown hair cascaded past her shoulders in loose curls. She had on a small amount of make- up, but all it did was accentuate her beauty even more As if she needed that. And her body was simply indescribable. The short blue jean skirt had my pulse racing, the small V neck she wore flashed a bit of her smooth stomach, the shirt dipped low showing skin I had never seen before, I craved to see more. I felt my pants tighten a bit. I needed to stop these thoughts else I'd really end up embarrassing myself.

"It's just 5" I finally replied after collecting my thoughts, giving my best smile.

"oh ok" she stated seeming lost in thought.

She shook her head as if to clear her mind. Her thoughts couldn't be nearly dirty as mine I thought to myself

"What can I get you guys to drink?" she asked.

Emmett spoke up, "We'll take a pitcher of Miller Lite, the sampler appetizer for startes, and whatever this beautiful woman would like" he gestured toward Rose.

"You can stop with the cheesy lines, I'm already here you know" Rose informed him.

Yes, definitely a keeper.

"I'll take a long island Bells."

Alice spoke up next "I'm Alice, this is my husband Jasper, and I've heard you've already met him but just in case, the boy staring at you is Edward."

Alice winked at me, I was going to killer her.

I watched as her face turned a slight shade of red. "It's nice to meet you guys, and yes I have met Edward" she replied shaking Alice's then Jasper's hand.

She turned to me "Where's Emma?" she asked.

"With grandma and grandpa finger painting, making dinner and having a tea party I believe"

She laughed, "that's quite the life.. well I'll put your order in and I'll be back in a few."

I watched as she walked away.

"Eddie's got a crushhhh" Emmett sang out when Bella walked away out of ear shot.

"Stop Emmett, I do not have a crush, do not call me Eddie, and we are not 10 years old anymore" I reminded him.

"You know, I think Bella has a little crush too" Rose added. My heart stopped.

Alice chimed in "Edward you have to take her out, you two would be so cute together, she's quite pretty."

Pretty, that was the understatement of the century.

"I love Tanya" I reminded them, before this got any farther. I was in a committed relationship, it was already wrong of me to be thinking of Bella the way I did.

Unfortunately, I couldn't help myself. I watched Bella the entire night. She was oblivious to the way men looked at her, that was obvious. She had every man in this building drooling. I watched as she cringed when a man touched her. My fists would tighten into balls. I watched as a man gave her his number when he payed the bill. She accepted it graciously but threw It in the trash after he left.. There was one man however that was extremely on my nerves. I saw his hand graze her ass as she walked buy. At first I thought it was an accident, but by now I had seen him do it several times. At last I watched as he completely went up her skirt and smacked her ass slightly.

That did it. Bella turned around in anger and frustration to face the man, but I was already on my way over to his table.

"Excuse me you have no right to do that" I heard Bella exclaim to the man.

"Baby, don't get too worked up, I promise I'll leave a good tip. Maybe next time if you could just bend over"

Bella's face was bright red.

"Do we have a problem here?" I asked angrily, Bella looked at me then looked away embarrassment evident in her face.

"You're Edward Cullen, I'm Joe" the man greeted

"I am, and like I said is there a problem here?" I asked again.

The man gave a dirty laugh, "I was just having fun with this little piece of meat here, take a seat and join in"

That did it, before I could even think about it, my fist connected with his jaw. The man was stunned, and obviously in pain. But the pain was soon replaced with rage, but it couldn't even have been half the amount of rage that filled my body. Who ever thought they could treat a woman like that didn't even deserve to live.

Before I knew it I felt Emmett's arms wrap around me, an unfamiliar man grabbed Joe's arms to hold him back as well.

"What's going on here?" the unfamiliar man asked.

"Rich boy here thought he could just lug off and hit me, I was just having a little fun with Bella" Joe replied.

I glared at him.

Bella spoke up, "Lou, I'm sorry" she apologized.

"Bella I'm sorry too I told you if this happened again I'd have to let you go, I know it was awhile ago but.."

I was confused. Bella was getting fired, while this scum bag had violated her. What the hell was wrong with the world today?

Before I could manage a word, Bella spun around on her feet and walked out of the pub, without thinking I followed her.

"Bella wait" I said following her out to her car.

She tensed at the sound of my voice, and turned around. Her eyes were filled with anger but tears fell down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly walking towards her.

"You wouldn't understand" she muttered.

"I don't understand Bella, please I don't, you're too good to work here, you're too beautiful to be looked at as a piece of meat, and you or any woman for that matter never deserves to be violated the way that sorry excuse of a man violated you tonight." I touched her arm, hoping to comfort her.

"What world do you live in Edward Cullen?" she asked hastily. I was taken aback by the anger in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I needed this job Edward! I work Monday through Friday 8 to 5 doing what I love, but it's not enough, I don't make enough money, Lou's provided the extra cash I needed to keep my head above water and I only had to work two shifts. Sure I've got scumbags like that, but eventually they realize I'm not going to flirt with them and they get over it. There are worse men out there Edward and I hear about them every day. I've faced them. I live in the real world Edward."

I stood stunned.

She began to sob and I felt hopeless. I walked toward her wrapping her up in my arms, to my surprise she wrapped her arms around me, sobbing into my shirt. She fit perfectly. I wanted to hold her there forever, I wanted to protect her. I wanted to take care of her. I wanted to know the dark past she was hiding, that has left her so broken.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there, but eventually her cries subdued. Her beautiful eyes were red and puffy, but she still looked stunning.

"I'm sorry" she breathed.

"Bella, I don't know what has happened in the past, but whatever has happened has obviously mislead you"

She looked at me confused, I continued on.

"You are an amazing person, beautiful inside and out. I've never met someone with so much compassion and love for others. And Lou's may have paid your bills but I promise you that you deserve so much better."

I looked down at her again; her arms were still wrapped around me. Slowly she turned her head upwards and our eyes met. They were filled with tears again.

"Please don't cry" I begged.

"I just- that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" she replied softly.

I smiled, and without thought kissed the top of her head.

I felt her body tense up in my arms, and I let go of her. Maybe I had gone too far.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" I mumbled and she smiled at me thoughtfully.

"It's okay Edward we'll pretend that didn't happen, you were just comforting me"

That's the problem though, I wanted more. I wanted to kiss her lips, I wanted to comfort her in every way possible. I wanted to mend her broken heart.

Bella turned to get into her car; I didn't want her to leave yet.

"Bella?" I called out.

She turned to face me.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Would you like to get some coffee with me possible?"

She seemed to think about it for a minute, but then smiled.

"Sure" she replied.

I smiled back, looking deep into her eyes.

Bella Swan was a mystery to me, a mystery I was determined to solve.

**Ok, someone needs to block fanfiction from me so I stop doing updates! If I fail my finals, this is why lol.**

**But anyways I liked this chapter I hope you guys did too!!**

**Reviews are awesome! And thanks to those who have!**


	6. My Girls

**Ha sooooo 9 new reviews got me pretty excited which is the reason for this update!**

**So thanks to food4thought, Kaitlyn_Cullen_XO, Raven-Rach, JiggyT, drkangel17, EdwardsCandyCane, CMGeek, Zynthia.**

**You guys are great and schools just overrated. Twilight however isn't**

**Ok so anyways I don't have a great idea what's going in this chapter, so we'll just see where it leads us!!**

**I don't own Twilight by the way.**

**BPOV**

I sat in Edward's car. I should have been stressed, I was just fired from Lou's my bills were due next week, but I wanted to push those thoughts out of my mind, instead I wanted to enjoy time with the beautiful man sitting next to me.

I'm sure I looked like a mess, my eyes burned from the tears I had cried. But my mind raced, Edward had called me beautiful. I'm not sure I had ever heard me and beautiful in the same sentence.

"Is this ok?" Edward asked as we pulled into a small coffee shop I had never been to.

"Sure" I replied as he pulled his car to a stop. I got out of the car, and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I checked the caller ID, it was Rose.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella are you okay!?, I followed you outside, but I saw you and Edward talking so I didn't want to interrupt"

"Rose, I'm fine thanks, I'm getting coffee. Can we talk when I get home"

"Oh so you're still with Edward?" she questioned, I could hear the smile in her words.

"Yes" I answered, knowing 20 questions would be waiting for me when I got home.

" Oh well in that case, I will see you at home, and I want ever detail Bella!"

I groaned and hung up.

Edward held the door open for me. It was still hard to get used to his manners.

We walked up to the counter, I scanned the menu.

"What can I get you" a young girl chirped behind the counter.

"Ladies first" Edward said.

" I'll take a grande white mocha"

"Have you had dinner Bella?" Edward asked concerned.

"Yeah I have" I lied.

"You're a bad liar" he retorted but was smiling at me.

"I'll take a grande black coffee, and how about two chocolate chip cookies."

"Ok your total comes to $8.67"

Before I even had a chance to protest Edward pulled out a $20 and handed it to the girl.

"Keep the change" he said nonchalantly and walked toward a table towards the corner of the restaurant.

I followed him. He looked absolutely amazing tonight wearing dark jeans and a white button down. Simple but extremely sexy.

He held out the chair for me and I took a seat, he then sat across from me.

Being this close, I was just hoping I'd be able to hold a coherent conversation with him.

Our eyes met as he sat down.

"How did you family take the news of Emma?" I asked finally.

At least I was able to form sentences.

"They were shocked of course, but you know how Emma is, they fell in love with her the moment she opened her mouth."

"That's great, has Tanya met her?" I asked. Tanya. The word left a bad taste in my mouth. Not that it mattered, Edward Cullen was out of my league.

"No, she's out on a shoot in California, I didn't feel right telling her on the phone, so I'm just waiting till she gets back"

"I'm sure she'll love Emma as well. You guys will make a great family"

He seemed hesitant, "Well… I'm not so sure how she'll take it honestly"

"Why do you say that?"

Who wouldn't love Emma.

"Well, we've only talked about having a family once, and it was after I proposed…"

Proposed? He was even engaged? Suddenly I felt wrong sitting here. Here I was with this perfect man, who was engaged, and I was having thoughts of being with him. There was no denying I wanted him, physically and emotionally.

Stupid Bella.

"Bella?" I heard him ask.

I needed to snap out of it.

**EPOV**

As soon as the word proposed rolled off my tongue, I noticed a fleck of emotion in Bella's eyes. I hadn't mentioned I was engaged yet I realized.

Did she care?

She seemed in a daze, lost in a train of thought.

"Bella?" I asked, causing her to break out of it.

"I'm sorry" she told me before I could say anything else. A young girl brought us our coffee and cookies.

I thanked her, and then turned my attention back to Bella. I didn't really want to talk about Tanya anymore.

"I spaced out" Bella admitted. "What were you saying about Tanya?"

Damn.

"Well, we've talked once about kids, after I proposed and she just said she didn't have plans to have any kids for a long time" I told her.

"I'm sure once she meets Emma it will be love at first sight Edward, I don't think you need to worry that much"

"I'm sure your right, what's Rosalie like?" I asked Bella wanting to change the subject from Tanya.

Bella smiled genuinely, "Rose is one of a kind. She plays tough on the outside, but really once you break past that she's the best friend you can have. And I can tell that she really likes Emmett."

Good.

"Emmett is really into her too, I don't think he's been out on a date for years, he's never wanted to make the extra effort nor has he ever needed to" I informed her

Bella laughed, "Rose will make him put up the effort, but she's worth it, so pass that along."

"I will, what about you? Why is a catch like you single?" it was probably an inappropriate question to ask, but I was extremely curious.

"I had in a two year relationship, we broke up a couple months ago, and I just needed some time to myself" is all she said, like there was nothing to it. I knew there was more to the story but she didn't want to talk about it and I didn't want to press it.

"Oh, well I'm sorry.. it truly is his loss"

She shrugged, a slight blush appearing on her face.

My phone rang, I looked at the caller ID. It was my parents' house phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Daddy" the voice sang into the phone.

"Hi beautiful" I greeted. I watched as Bella's eyes hit the floor, I wondered if she had thought I was talking to Tanya.

"What awe you doin?" Emma asked.

"I'm sitting here with Bella, would you like to say hi?"

"Yes!!!" she squealed.

I handed the phone over to Bella, who looked at me mortified. She really had thought I was talking to Tanya.

"Hello?" Bella's voice sounded uncertain, but I watched as a smile filled her face.

"I miss you too sweetie."

"Yes, I'll come see you soon, I don't know about tomorrow…" she trailed off.

I would love to see Bella tomorrow.

"I know I pinkie promised, don't you worry honey"

"You be good here's your daddy, good night" Bella handed me the phone.

" Daddy tell Bella we all have to hang out tommowow!" I laughed.

"Emma she may have plans, but I'll ask. It's getting you late you need to get to bed, have Grandma read you a story" I told her.

'Ok, I love you Daddy"

My smile grew wide, I don't think I'd ever get used to hearing those words from her, "I love you too baby" I said "Good night" I heard a click and looked at Bella whose smile was almost as wide as mine.

"Edward, you're amazing"

"Why do you say that?" I questioned.

"I've just never seen anyone in your situation take it the way you have, it's just so wonderful to see. It's a nice change"

"You know I can't really explain it, the moment I saw her I loved her"

Just like the moment I saw you, I was undeniably attracted to you I thought silently.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I blurted out

"I don't know Sundays are usually just my lazy day" she admitted.

"Well according to Miss Emma, you absolutely have to hang out with her and I" I informed her.

"I'd hate to be a bother…" she trailed off.

"Bella, I would love to see you again" I couldn't help it. She still seemed hesitant.

"Fine, but I refuse to let you take me out anymore, I think you and Emma should come to my apartment, I'd love to cook for you guys, and there's also a park right down the street."

"That sounds like a plan, it's a date"

A date with Bella and Emma, I liked the sound of that.

A date with my Girls, sounded even better.

**Okay so kinda boring chapter I know I know, but I needed to get this out of the way. The next chapter will be worth it!**

**Guess whosseee coming home tomorrow EARLY to surprise our little Edward!!.... too bad she's in for a BIG surprise herself.  
**

**Stay tuned**

**Hint: The more reviews the faster I'll update! Thanks to those who have!**


	7. It was perfect, It was family

**So I'm pretty pumped about all the reviews so here's your update!**

**Thanks guys!!**

**I don't care if I don't own Twilight, but I'd love to own Robert Pattinson.**

**PS…I hope I don't offend anyone the F bomb is dropped a couple times in this chapter. Sorry, blame Tanya**

**Here we go!**

**Bella POV**

I awoke to Rose pounding on my door. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN GET OUT OF BED WE HAVE TWO HOURS TO GET READY." I groaned and looked at my clock it was 10, I usually preferred to get out of bed around 1 on Sundays. But then it dawned on me, today I was going to see Edward and Emma. Last night replayed in my mind. Edward had been the perfect gentleman. He had even walked me to my door, even though I had told him it was necessary. And once we had reached my door, I wanted nothing more than to kiss him. But, I knew I couldn't.

However, call me crazy, I could have sworn he wanted to kiss me as well.

You're crazy.

"BELLA!" Rose yelled again breaking my thoughts.

"Coming coming" I said as I walked toward the door and opened it, there stood Rose in a pink robe her hair wet.

"Get your ass in the shower, your clothes will be lying on your bed" she commanded.

"Yes ma'am" I stated as I walked straight to the bathroom, and turned the shower on.

Not only was Edward and Emma coming over but Emmett was as well, along with Japer, Alice.

The time passed quickly as Rose put me through her torture chamber, but I had to admit the end result made it worth it.

Rose had dressed me in a simple cream shaw with a cream camisole underneath with a brown skinny belt wrapped over the top, paired with a dark pair of blue jeans and a brown pair of flats. My hair she straightened, and make up she kept light with just mascara and lipstick.

Rose wore a black satin short sleeve button up shirt that gathered at the bottom. Her dark gray jeans were low slung so the shirt revealed a bit of her smooth stomach, she paired the killer outfit with a pair of deep red snakeskin pumps. In my opinion she looked stunning, but a bit overkill for just eating lunch, but that was just Rose.

I walked into the kitchen; I had planned on keeping lunch simple but delicious. I loved to cook. I had asked Edward what everyone liked but he just told me anything would perfect. I decided on salad, chicken parmesan, and fresh garlic bread.

"BELLA" Rose exclaimed walking into the kitchen with a mortified face.

"What's wrong?' I asked immediately.

"Emmett called, he asked if his PARENTS could come over. I'm meeting Emmett's parents!?.. Should I change-is this too much?- Bella I've never.."

"Rose! Get a hold on yourself. If Emmett likes you enough to want you to meet his parents already, then I'm sure they will love you." I tried to comfort her but in reality I was freaking out too. Edward's parents? They were going to take one look at me and laugh. Rose was stunning, beautiful, and witty. Me? What did I have to offer?

Absolutely nothing.

"Bella, I know I shouldn't worry so much, I just really like him" Rose admitted, and I smiled at her. It was about time Rose found someone, she deserved it, and Emmett seemed exactly her type.

Time flew by fast; I cooked as Rose cleaned before we knew it there was a knock on our door.

I looked at Rose, "Get it!!!!" she mouthed to me. I sighed; I had no reason to even be nervous. I opened the door, and there stood Edward with his crooked smile on.

Breathe Bella.

"BELLA!" Emma yelled wrapping her tiny arms around me. I looked down at her, she looked adorable in a pink dress with a matching pink headband and shoes.

Everyone walked into our apartment, Edward stayed by my side. I greeted Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and I then came face to face with a gorgeous couple who didn't look even close to being old enough to be Edward's parents. I smiled at them.

"Bella I want you to meet my parents Esme and Carlisle" he introduced.

To my surprise, Esme wrapped me into a hug. "Edward has told me you're such a wonderful person Bella, and we are so glad and thankful you brought Emma into our life."

I was stunned, Edward had told me them about me?

"I uh- it's really my pleasure, I'm so glad Emma is able to be a part of such a safe and loving family" I finally said as I found my voice.

I greeted Carlisle then watched as Esme took Rose up in a hug as well.

I had never seen a family just so loving. I looked up at Edward who met my eyes. "Your family is amazing." I told him

"I don't know how I got so lucky" he admitted

Suddenly we heard Emmett's voice boom "Bells, Rose tells me you are quite the cook, when's lunch gunna be ready?" he asked.

"Emmett!" Edward and Esme scolded. Rose punched him.

I laughed, "It should be ready in 5 minutes, big guy"

I walked into the kitchen Emma followed me along with Edward.

"What can we do to help?" Edward asked as the rest of the guests went into the living room.

"Well I guess you guys can set the table" I said as I got plates and silverware out of the cabinets and drawers, handing them to Edward and Emma.

I sighed as I watched them walk out. The feelings I had for Edward were so inappropriate, he was engaged. He was perfect. Even if he did have feelings for me, I had nothing to offer him.

**Esme POV**

"This is delicious Bella" I exclaimed.

It was so gracious of her to fix such excelled food for all of us.

Bella was extraordinary. I watched as Edward took in her every move, her every breath. He looked at her in a way I had never seen him look at Tanya. Whether he knew it or not, his green eyes didn't lie. It was the look of love. I watched the way Emma Bella and he interacted, they were truly like a family. It touched me deeply.

I just worry Edward is too blind to really see how he feels about her. Edward was a gentleman he would never want to hurt a lady, I worry he'll suppress his feelings because he knows he's taken by Tanya. Bella was everything I had always wanted Edward to end up with. She was beautiful, humble; she had no interest in Edward's money. The look in her eyes, the same as Edward, she wanted nothing more than just to be with him.

Rosalie the same, she had a charm to her that had Emmett head over heels. She was able to keep him into check and that's what he needed. They were each other's halves.

All of us around the table, talking, laughing, it was perfect, it was family.

**Edward's POV**

I was enjoying myself tremendously. Bella was a wonderful chef, giving my mother a run for her money without a doubt. They way Emma and Bella interacted; it was like a mother with a daughter. Bella Cullen I thought.

God, what was I thinking?

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I looked down Tanya's name flashed on the caller ID. I pardoned myself from the table, and stepped into the kitchen.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Baby where are you?" she questioned.

"I uh-well, I'm at Emmett's girlfriend's apartment"I told her.

"Emmett has a girlfriend!?" she exclaimed. "I've only been gone two days, and Emmett Cullen has a girlfriend?" she said incredulously.

Yes, and I also have a daughter I thought to myself.

"Yes, she's good for him, you'll love her"

"Wow, well where does she live?"

"Uh.. off of Maryland St, Stonebrook apartments" I replied, confused as to why she asking.

"Well I have a surprise! I'm back in town!" she practically squealed.

"You are?" I asked, stunned.

"Yes! I'm on my way over! What's the apartment number?"

"2nd floor apartment C" I muttered. I didn't want Tanya here. I wanted to spend more time with Bella and Emma alone.

"See you soon baby" and I heard a click.

I walked out of the kitchen, my mother must have noticed the glum emotion on my face. Everyone else was laughing at something Emma had said. I watched as Bella glowed, her eyes seemed to be the happiest they had been since I had met her. It probably didn't even matter to her that Tanya was coming, but it mattered to me

"What's wrong?" my mother asked quietly as she came to face me.

"Tanya's coming, she's home early"

"Edward, you knew you were going to have to tell her about Emma sometime, now is as good of time as any"

"I'm not so worried about telling her about Emma I just-" I didn't know how to explain it to my mom. I knew she liked Bella, but I was worried she'd be disappointed in the feelings I was having towards her after I had already promised myself to Tanya.

"Edward, everything will work out, make sure you are with who makes you happy honey" she said touching my arm. I sighed, even if Bella did make me happy? Did she really have feelings for me?

All too soon, there was a knock on the door. Bella looked up surprised, but I didn't say anything to her.

"Emma come here, I want you to meet someone"

Emma jumped off Bella's lap and walked towards me. I grabbed her hand and took a deep breath as I opened the door.

"Edward" Tanya said looking at me, but before she said anything else she saw Emma.

"Who…..is……this?" she asked slowly looking back and forth between Emma and me.

Emma spoke up, "I'm Emma" she held out her hand.

Tanya stared at it

"Tanya, this is my daughter-"

Tanya cut me off "YOUR WHAT?" she yelled.

I watched as Emma took her hand back, and ran back inside.

I stepped out into the hall and shut the door, "we need to talk I told her"

"You are fucking right we do Edward what the fuck is going on!?" she demanded, stopping her foot like a 5 year old.

I explained the whole story to her, but her emotion remained the same, when I finished our eyes met. Her blue eyes looked like stones.

"Is it really necessary for you to take responsibility of her? I mean Jesus Edward do you have the slightest idea what you're doing? You're going to be a horrible father, think about it? And your company, you've worked so hard for it to become what it is today. And you're going to give it all up for that…that…GIRL?"

I stared at her, for a minute. Was she right? Was I going to be a horrible father? Maybe Emma would be better off with someone else.

**Uh oh. Tanya is a bitch. The more reviews the sooner the next chapter comes up!  
**

**Don't forget to check out my other story Home is Where My Heart Is**


	8. It Was A Nightmare

**Dear readers,**

**Yes, Tanya is a bitch. Yes we would all like for her to burn in hell. But her time isn't up yet in this story! There's much more drama in store. So just stay with me. Keep in mind they are in engaged and Edward has known Bella for less than a week. Yes, Edward and Bella do feel extremely strong towards each other but you can't expect him to totally toss Tanya out the window….yet. So stay with me and keep the reviews up!**

**PS. I totally should be studying, but who cares.**

**P.S.S. I don't own Twilight**

**EPOV**

No. She wasn't right. Emma was my beautiful little girl, and she would not be taken away from me.

"Tanya, Emma is a part of my life now, our life, and if you can't accept that, then I won't be with you."

She stared at me, stunned.

"Edward I- uh fine" she stammered. I had always given Tanya everything she wanted, but this time I was putting my foot down.

I gave her the best smile I could muster, but inside I was reeling. How could she have made me doubt the one thing I had in my life that I was actually proud of.

"Well I guess I should meet…her" Tanya stated.

"It's Emma" I reminded her. I grabbed her hand, as we walked back inside the apartment. Everyone turned to look at us. My eyes met Bella's but she looked away. Emma was on Bella's lap, crying into her shirt.

"Hi everyone" Tanya said meekly. The tension was thick in the air.

My heart broke when Emma tore her face away from Bella's shirt; her eyes were swollen and red from crying. I pulled Tanya closer into the living room. Bella scooted closer to the end of the couch, making more room for Tanya and me.

Tanya sat next to Bella. Esme spoke first, "Tanya, we're glad you made it back safely." She smiled.

Emmett grunted, but Alice spoke next"This is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. And that's Bella"

Tanya gave Rose a tight smile, and scanned her up and down, which pissed Emmett off even more.

Rose just nodded, and then shot me a dirty look. Meanwhile Bella just seemed to be lost in thought.

I looked down at Emma who wasn't facing me and still had her head buried into Bella's shirt.

"Emma what's wrong?" I asked softly.

Emma turned to face me.

"She doesn't wike me" Emma wailed, setting off a fresh set of tears.

Tanya seemed stunned.

"No no baby, that's not true" I said and I looked at Tanya to say something, to help me out.

"Emma, I like you!" Tanya exclaimed, not convincing what so ever.

Jesus, no wonder acting didn't work out for her I thought bitterly.

Emma looked at her, obviously not convinced either, and stared at her for a minute.

"Are you daddy's girlfriend?" she asked.

Tanya smiled, "I'm his fiancée" she corrected showing off the enormous engagement ring, she had to have.

"You are going to marry him?" she questioned.

"Yes, and I'm going to be your mommy" she replied.

My mouth dropped. What the hell was Tanya thinking?

Emma stared at her, for a minute.

"YOU AWE NOT MY MOMMY" she yelled, jumping off Bella's lap and running into a bedroom, I wasn't sure whose.

I put my face down into my hands. This was turning into a nightmare.

"What the hell did I do wrong?" Tanya asked.

Nobody said anything.

Till I heard Bella…

"A better question is what the hell is wrong with you? You just met this little girl five minutes ago, scare the shit out of her to the point she thinks you hate her and then tell her you are going to be HER MOTHER!? I'd be in that bedroom crying my eyes out too if I were her."

I pulled my head out of my hands; Bella was standing, staring at Tanya with fury in her eyes. Tanya bolted up off the couch.

"Who do you think you are?"

The nightmare just got worse I thought to myself, as I watched Tanya and Bella stare each other down.

Finally, Bella turned on her heels, and walked into the room Emma was in. I glanced at my family. Esme gave me a faint smile. Carlisle looked speechless. Emmett looked pissed. Rosalie was staring at Tanya like she was going to rip her to pieces. Jasper looked absolutely frantic, and Alice was glaring at me.

I didn't even know what to say.

"Edward get Emma and let's go home" Tanya demanded.

**Bella POV**

I was so mad. I was mad at Tanya, I was mad at Edward, and I was mad at me.

Emma laid face down on my bed sobbing; I went to sit next to her.

"Emma" I said softly.

She sat up and looked up at me, then hugged me.

"It's going to be okay" I told her.

"I-I- don't-t w-w-want her-r-r to b-be m-m-my mommy" she could barely make out the words from crying so hard.

"Hunny, she didn't mean it in that way, she'll never replace your mommy" I told her.

"I want y-y-ou to b-b-be m-my m-mommy."

Her words stunned me. And I wasn't sure why but a wave of happiness washed over me. But, before I could say anything back Edward walked in, and my happiness faded fast replaced with anger once again.

How could he want to marry her? She was cold, she was heartless. What was he thinking? She was beautiful yes, but the moment she opened her mouth, her beauty didn't matter anymore. Was Edward that shallow?

He shut the door, walked toward Emma and I, Emma was looking down at the ground. Edward squatted down, and lifted her face gently with his finger.

"I love you" Edward told her affectionately. I stood up; I didn't want to be in the room with him anymore.

"Bella" Edward said, turning his attention to me.

"What?" I spat. He seemed surprised by my tone.

"I'm sorry" was all he said. Sorry for what I thought?

"Don't tell me, tell her" I motioned toward Emma who was just looking back and forth between him and I, without another word I walked out of my room. I needed to distance myself. Emma was his child. Emma was their child.

**Tanya POV**

I watched as Bella walked out of the room. Anger still evident on her face. Who did she think she was? I am not an idiot; I saw her look the other direction when Edward and I walked into the apartment. She was head over heels for Edward, anyone would have known that.

But, what bugged me the most was the way Edward looked at her. It was a look he had never given me. It was a look of love. I am Tanya Denali, I am beautiful and in every man's dreams. I get what I want, and I had worked especially hard to get Edward Cullen. I was not about to lose him to a 5 year old brat and a social worker named Bella.

Bella didn't even look at me, instead she went straight into the kitchen. The tension in the room was thick; nobody had said a word since Bella had stormed off into the bedroom.

Not soon enough Edward came out of the room with Emma in his arms. "I think we're going to head out of here" he said awkwardly. Esme and Carlisle stood up to say goodbye. Everyone else stayed exactly where they were. Their eyes glues on the television in front of them. I watched as Esme gave Emma a kiss, on the cheek, whispering something in her ear that made her giggle. I then looked at Edward, expecting him to be looking at me, but instead he was looking into the kitchen. Bella was at the sink doing the dishes. Disgusting.

I could see it in Edward's eyes, he longed for Bella to turn around. He wanted to tell her something, he was holding back.

Enough of this I thought as I walked towards them plastering a smile on my face for Edward's parents, Esme smiled at me and gave me a hug, meanwhile Carlisle gave me a tight smile also.

"Let's go Eddie" I said nudging him. He shook his head for a minute, as if to clear his thoughts then looked down at me. His green eyes emotionless, I grabbed his hand and tugged him out the door, not even giving him a chance to say bye to Bella.

There was no way in hell I was going to let Edward Cullen go, and I would make very clear that Bella had no business in our life anymore.

L**et me know what you guys thought!? I tried to make the meeting between Tanya and Bella intense and I thought I did an OK job**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	9. Rejection

**Thank you guys for being patient!!! **

**I don't own Twilight!**

**Reviews are the best! Thanks so much to those who have!**

**Bella POV**

I sighed, as I finished typing up the paper work. It was Thursday afternoon. I hadn't talked to Edward since Sunday, but I was going to have to break down and call him. He needed to sign this papers for Emma to truly be his, and then he'd be out of my life for good.

Unfortunately that meant Emma would be out of my life as well. But there's nothing I could do about that, I knew it was going to have to happen sooner or later.

I picked up my phone, and dialed the numbers I had been dreading, after two rings I heard his velvety voice.

"Hello?" he answered.

"I uh hi Edward?" even though I knew it was him.

"Speaking" he replied.

"It's Bella"

"Bella" he breathed, did he almost sound happy to talk to me?

"Yeah um I got the paper work done, just wondering when you wanted to come in and sign it"

"Oh" was all he said, like he was disappointed. What did he expect from me?

I stayed quiet unsure of what to say next.

"When is good for you?" he asked.

"Oh anytime"

"I can stop by in an hour, if that's ok with you?"

"Sure that's fine. I will see you then" I told him.

"See you in a bit" he replied and I hung up.

This was it, I would never see Edward Cullen after today, him, Tanya and Emma can be a happy family and I fit nowhere in that picture.

Which you know, why would I want to be with Edward Cullen. Sure he's drop dead gorgeous, but any man who can be in love with someone like Tanya, was not someone I even wanted to be associated with. And even though I hated the thought of Emma being stuck with her as well, I knew Edward did love Emma and so did Esme and the rest of the family. They would take good care of her.

I stood as I went to refill my coffee, I took a detour into the bathroom, looking at myself unhappily in the mirror. I hadn't gotten much sleep lately, nightmares were really getting to me. I had dark bags under my eyes, I hadn't told Rose, but Jacob had tried to call me the past two nights. Of course both times, it had been around 2 in the morning, and he was ridiculously drunk. I couldn't understand the voicemails he had left. I was glad I had moved after we broke up, and he no longer knew where I lived. The thought of him being able to find me, gave me chills. As I took one more frustrated look in the mirror, I walked out of the bathroom, needing to get my mind off Jacob. As I walked out the door I ran into what felt like a solid rock, I looked up to see the emerald eyes I'd been dreading.

Well that'll take my mind of Jacob I thought miserably as he cocked a smile at me.

I just hoped I was able to form sentences while looking at him.

**Edward POV**

I stared into the depths of her chocolate eyes, I smiled at just the site of her, but there was something that concerned me, she looked so tired. It was unsettling, something was wrong.

"Hi" she seemed to mutter.

"Hello" I replied.

"Just follow me to my office"

I walked behind her, unable to take my eyes off every curve she possessed. She simply had on gray pants with a black button down. It was simple but of course she made it absolutely stunning.

The past few days have been hell. Emma hated Tanya, Tanya tried the best she could with Emma, but now I see why Tanya didn't want to have kids because Tanya hated not being the center of attention. To be honest I was not so sure how much longer our relationship could stand. Besides the fact her and Emma did not hit it off together, I couldn't get Bella out of my mind. It just didn't seem right to marry Tanya when I felt like my heart didn't belong together.

My thought were interrupted by Bella's beautiful voice,

"Have a seat" she told me motioning to a chair in front of her desk. I sat down running a hand through my hair. There was so much I wanted to tell her, I wanted to apologize for. I didn't even know where to start, I didn't even know how to explain the way I felt about her. We'd known each other barely over a week.

"Here, you just need to read through all the information, if you have any questions please ask, and then you just need to sign here and here" she informed me she point to papers she already had laid out.

"Bella" I said almost pleadingly

Our eyes met, "Yes Edward?"

"I really wanted to apologize for Sunday, I didn't know she was going to show up"

"Edward you did nothing wrong, there's no need to apologize" she exclaimed.

"But that's the problem, I- I didn't want her there, I wanted to spend time with you." I said, feeling a bit of weight of my shoulders. She seemed shocked.

"I don't know what to say" she replied quietly.

Great, I had total made a fool of myself.

"You don't need to say anything, I just wanted to let you know how I felt. Emma misses you by the way" I said wanting to change the subject. In fact, maybe I should just sign these papers and get out of here. She obviously doesn't feel the same way I do.

"I miss her too- and Edward.." she trailed off.

I glanced up at her anxious to see what she'd say.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"You know, I had a lot of fun with you and Emma and I'll admit I was sad to see Tanya come, but you guys are engaged, and I have no business in ruining that. You guys will make a happy family"

There it was, basically rejection again just reworded to be nice. Of course Bella would try to reject me nicely, that was so Bella.

"Yeah I guess your right" I said quickly. Suddenly I just needed to get out of here, I began skimming the paragraphs quickly and eventually I just skipped to the bottom and signed my name twice. But then my phone rang, it was Emmett. Emmett only called if it was important.

"Hello?" I asked

"Edward, the deal may fall through we have to fly out to Chicago tomorrow morning at 7" Emmett insisted.

"What? Leave tomorrow morning at 7, Em can't you go without me?"

"Edward! You could easily nail this, the investors just need a little reassurance, and we all know you know exactly what you are talking about. You have to do it, it would be too risky if Jasper or I presented it, we wouldn't look as organized."

"Emmett, I have a child now, Tanya's leaving tomorrow for California again, Esme and Carlisle are in Florida for the week, I can't just leave Emma here alone" I exclaimed, running a hand through my messy bronze hair.

Suddenly Bella sweet voice interrupted, "I can watch her, I don't mind taking tomorrow off really" she insisted.

"Bella you don't need to" But, then when I looked into eyes big brown eyes I realized she truly did want to watch Emma.

"Edward, I really would like to" she told me. I sighed, Emma would love to spend the day with Bella. Hell, I'd love to spend the day with Bella.

"Never mind Emmett, book the flights" I told him and hung up.

"Thank you so much Bella"

"It's fine Edward, I'll pick her up tomorrow morning if that's ok with you"

"Sure, I can always drop her off" I offered.

"No, let her sleep, I'll just plan on being at your house tomorrow morning at 6:30?"

"That'll be fine, well here is your paperwork" I said handing it all back to her. She scanned through it and smiled at me.

"Congratulations Edward, you officially now have legal custody as Emma as your daughter."

I smiled at that thought. We stood at the same time, as she walked me to the door of her office.

God I just wanted to kiss her.

"Well, I guess I will see you early tomorrow" I said. She nodded.

"I'll see you then" she told me as she opened the door. I stepped out and gave her one last smile.

**OK! Not the most exciting chapter, but I promise next chapter will be!!!Please REVIEW!**


	10. Unfinished Business

**Sorry I just wasn't thrilled with my last chapter so I decided to release this as well. It ends in a cliff hanger just as a warning.  
**

**This chapter will get violent and lots of bad language, which is why I upd the rating. Sorry if that bothers someone, but I'm just playing it safe.**

**This is not for Jacob lovers I can tell you that now…**

**And I don't own Twilight**

**Bella POV**

"_You know I see why he hit you, your dad, sometimes you need to be put back in your place Bella Swan" _

"_Stop Jake please" I begged, smelling the alcohol on his breath. He took a step towards me _

"_Bella I'm not going to hurt you" he smiled at me._

_But it wasn't the smile I used to love, it was an eerie smile._

"_I'll leave you alone for now Bella but I will be back, and you are going to do everything I say or else I beat you worse than Charlie did in fact I'll……"_

Beeep Beeep Beeep. I sat straight up in my bed at the sound of my alarm, I was sweating. It was just a dream Bella. I looked over at the night stand it read 5:45. I dragged out of my bed. My mind still swirling, from the nightmare I had, well actually not so much a nightmare, it was more of a flashback. I grabbed my robe brushed my teeth and washed my face. I then stepped out into the kitchen. I needed a big cup coffee. I started the coffee machine and jumped at the sound of someone knocking, well more like banging on the door. I looked at the clock to make sure I hadn't over slept; the oven read 5:55. I heard the pounding again, I walked myself over to the door and swung it open.

There stood Jacob Black.

"Bella" he said eyeing me.

Instinct took over and I tried to slam the door in his face, but he stuck his arm and foot out too fast and stopped the door from shutting.

"Go Away" I said stepping away from the door.

"You don't want to see me Bella?" he asked, walking into the apartment.

"How did you find me?"

"Oh, I was drinking at good ol Lou's and your name came up. Lou mentioned, you had a little boyfriend get in a fight at his bar. Bella do you know how mad that makes me. You with another guy? Let alone Lou mentioned the guy to be Edward Cullen. Do you really think your good enough?"

Jacob reeked of alcohol. His words tore through me like a set of knives.

"Get out of here" I told him harshly, and he laughed.

"Silly Bella, don't you remember what I told you last- if you don't do what I say or listen to me, I'll finish what Charlie didn't" He took a step closer to me with every word he said.

"Jacob get out of here, I'll call the cops" I replied trying to back up as he got closer, but I was stopped by the couch, I began walking to the side, maybe I could at least make it into my room. Jacob snorted at my last comment.

"Bella, you've made me mad tonight, you little slut- trying to move on, I'm going to hurt you, so you get the idea of how you hurt me, I think that sounds fair"

Before I said anything, I turned to make a run for my room, but of course I stumbled on my own feet, allowing Jacob to grab me.

"You're not going anywhere bitch" he exclaimed.

"'GET OFF OF ME" I screamed.

**Rose's POV**

I sat up straight, as I heard Bella scream. What the fuck was going on. Suddenly I heard a nasty voice in return and I flew out of bed, walking out of my room, to see Jacob Black forcing Bella in a corner. His hands roamed her body, as he mumbled something to her.

"Get the fuck off of her" I yelled at him. He turned to face me; with me as a distraction, Bella kicked him in the shin.

"Fucking Bitch!" he exclaimed, and turned back to face her. I watched in horror as he grabbed her and kneed her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. Without even thinking I flew at him.

He grabbed me, "Rose I don't think you want to get involved" he told me. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Leave Jacob" was all I said as I struggled against his grasp.

"I'm not going anywhere- Bella's made me very mad you see- I hear she thinks she's good enough for Edward Cullen these days, and I'm just here to set her straight. That slut isn't good enough for anyone. Charlie had every right to beat her; I just want to finish what he started"

I spat in his face the moment he finished his sentence. His eye lit up with fury, and before I knew it I was thrown down on our glass table. The glass shattered around me, the pain seemed unbearable, I touched my head, blood was everywhere immediately. I laid unable to move, and watched as Jacob turned to face Bella. Bella was attempting to stand back up, as she saw Jacob walk back towards her she grabbed the lamp sitting on the table next to her and threw it at him. Jacob just stuck his hands out and caught it then threw it to the ground. Bella then tried to stumble past him, but it was no good he simply pushed her down, then bent down and grabbed her by the hair, dragging her into her bedroom. I couldn't turn my head that far to watch, but I heard the door shut and the lock click. I needed to move, I had to move, or else Bella would die…

**Cliff hanger…**

**REVIEWS… PLEASE**


	11. Black Out

**I knowww guys it was mean to leave off there, but I got lots of reviews which made me extremely happy all day!**

**So here we go, I didn't mean to make the whole Jacob thing cheesy and I know it has been done before, but who doesn't want to see Edward come to the rescue?**

**OK well review please!**

**I don't own Twilight**

**Edward POV**

I sat in Emmett's car as he drove to the airport, it was about 6:45, I felt bad leaving Emma at home with Tanya but I didn't want to be late for our flight, and I figured Bella would be on time to pick her up.

"How are things with Rose?" I asked Emmett.

"Great, I honestly think I love her man, I feel ridiculous, it hasn't been long at all, but I think when you meet that special someone you just know"

Emmett's words blew me away, but in a way I knew how he felt, to be honest, I felt that way about Bella. I just wasn't very sure what to do about it.

"That's great Emmett" I finally told him gathering my thoughts.

Suddenly I felt my phone go off in my pocket; I looked down and saw it was the house phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Daddy where are you?" Emma asked, her voice sounded panicked.

"Emma what's wrong?"

"Daddy I'm home alone I'm scared"

"TANYA ISN'T THERE?" I yelled into the phone.

"No" she began to cry. I was beyond furious, how could Tanya leave her home alone. And Bella? Where was Bella?

"Baby, I'll be there in 20 minutes, you'll be fine, make sure the doors are locked and just turn on the television."

She sniffed, "Okay Daddy, make suwe Bella is okay" she replied.

" I will I love you" I told her.

"I Love you too" and she hung up.

"Emmett we need to turn around, call Rose and see if she knows where Bella is. Bella's late picking up Emma, Tanya left Emma alone…and to be honest I just have a bad feeling" I was extremely frustrated, I didn't have Bella's cell phone number, and I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Could she have been in an accident?

I watched as Emmett dialed Rose's number swiftly on his phone. He was disturbed as there was no answer. "Something up Edward, Rose should be on her way to work right now, she should have answered. I have a bad feeling too let's just swing by their place it's on the way"

"Hurry" was all I said, Emma would be fine. She was in my penthouse, part of the reason I lived there was because it had such great security.

It seemed to take forever, but eventually we reached Bella and Rose's apartment. I barely waited for the car to be parked as I bolted out the door. Emmett was hot on my tracks. I was praying that she had over slept. That they both had over slept. We ran up the two flights of stairs like it was nothing, we stopped in front of their door I pounded on it. There was silence. I pounded again, images of a car wreck began playing in my mind till I heard a weak voice.

"Help" It was Rose. Emmett's eyes grew wide.

"Move" he growled. I stood back as Emmett used his full force and slammed into the door knocking it wide open off the top hinge. Nothing could have prepared me for the situation I was about to see. The living room was a mess the glass table shattered, blood everywhere, a lamp broken. What the fuck was going on. Then I looked to my left and saw Rose up against a bedroom door, cell phone in hand, blood around her. She seemed in a daze, Emmett ran to her side, pulling out his phone dialing 911.

"BELLA" I yelled, walking over to Rose.

"Rose, where is Bella?" I asked franticly. Rose looked up at me, she was about to lose consciousness I could tell.

But Rose used all the strength she had, to point to the bedroom behind her.

"Emmett, pick her up" I demanded. Without hesitation, Emmett picked up Rose as gently as possible, and laid her on the couch, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her head to try to stop the bleeding.

I walked over to the door, it was locked. Without even wasting a second to look for a key, I banged against the door, it didn't move

"Bella LET ME IN" I screamed.

I heard a faint voice, it sounded like a man. I felt my body fill with rage.

I took a step back, and with all the force in me I ran into the door. The door flew open. I stared at the scene in front of me.

Bella was on the ground curled up in a ball, her hands over her head. Her robe was undone she was in a small tank top and a pair of pajama shorts. She had cuts and bruises forming everywhere on her body. There was blood coming from who knew where. A large man was standing in front of her, in the process of kicking her. "Bella" I whispered, she looked up at me with helplessness and pain in her eyes. "Edward" she breathed, and then that sorry excuse for a man bent over and gave her one last blow to the head with his fist. Without a hesitation, I flew at him. My vision went black with anger. I was going to kill this man, and nobody would stop me.

To be honest, I don't remember the fight. I was on a mission to kill, swinging left and right. He hit me back a couple times, but I was numb. He couldn't hurt me. My vision came back to me as I felt a strong pair of hands pull me off. It was Emmett.

"Edward, the police are here they'll take care of it" he told me. As if right on cue, the Paramedics and Police walked in, pushing Emmett and I to the side. I watched as the unknown man, laid on the ground. I knew I hadn't killed him, unfortunately. But, he was in clear pain. And Bella, was being put on a stretcher, unable to stay back I walked towards her, but her eyes were shut. I stared at her, she was beautiful. My heart ached that she was in pain.

"She's lucky you know" the police man informed me putting his hand my shoulder, as I watched the paramedics take Bella away.

"What?" I hissed at him. "How can you even say that?"

"She's fortunate for you, if you hadn't of came-"I interrupted him, unable to handle what he was about to say.

I knew what would have happened, Bella would have died. And that thought brought more pain than anything I had ever experienced in my life.

**so I hope that was worth it! **

**I thought I did an OK job. I hope it wasn't cheesy. I tried to make it intense and I think it worked.**

**REVIEWS PLEASEEE**

**the hospital scene is next!  
**


	12. Heaven?

**Thanks sooo much for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the chapter! Keep up all the reviews pleaseeee!**

**I promise to update Home is where my heart is soon, I've been working a lot and this story has me a bit wrapped up too so bare with me!**

**Andddd I don't own Twilight**

**PS sorry I've done a lot of Edward POV, I promise after this chapter I'll do Bella's**

**EPOV**

I trudged into my penthouse, feeling totally at unease. I wanted to be at the hospital, I wanted to see Bella to make sure she was okay, but I needed to check on Emma. She had been home for a quite awhile now alone.

I slipped my key in the door, and opened it quietly, I walked through the long hallway and stepped down into my living room, the large plasma flat screen was on the Disney channel, and Emma laid on the couch sound asleep wrapped up tightly in a blanket. I sat next to her and brushed a strand of her bronze hair out of her face.

I don't know how long I sat there, staring at my beautiful daughter, but I'm sure it had been awhile. She stirred a bit, and opened her eyes. I stared into her green orbs, she stared right back at me

I noticed a frown on her face, "Whats wrong?" she asked, sitting up and scooting right next to me.

For a 5 year old, she sure didn't miss much.

"Nothing swettie" I sighed.

"Where's Bella?" she was concerned, as she looked around the house trying to find where Bella was.

"She's not here, she is.." I trailed off, unsure of how to put it. "-Well she got hurt this morning, she's in the hospital" I didn't want to lie to Emma.

Tears immediately welled in her eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have told her the truth.

"b-but I w-wanted her t-t- be my m-m-mommy" Emma stuttered, trying to speak in between her cries.

My heart broke. Emma wanted Bella to be her mother?.. Emma wanted us to be a family, and I realized more than anything, I wanted Bella, Emma and I to be a family as well. We fit perfectly together.

"She's going to be okay baby" I lied, my voice was strained. I didn't know whether she was going to be okay. Emmett had gone to the hospital for Rose, I hadn't heard anything from him yet. I needed to be there, I needed to be there for Bella, the thought of her all alone. I couldn't handle it.

I heard my doorbell rang. Who could that be? I wondered as I stood up, leaving Emma on the couch, walking towards the door. I opened it, and relief washed through me as Esme stood in front of me.

"Mom- how did you?" she interrupted me.

"Edward, hunny, Emmett called when we were on the jet to Florida, and we just had the pilot turn around. I'll watch Emma, you need to go" Esme replied as she stepped into my house, taking off her coat.

My mother knew me better than anyone in this world.

"Thank you" I breathed, wrapping her up in a tight hug.

"Edward you love her, please make the right decision, you deserve the best" Esme whispered into my ear.

I smiled slightly, for once everything was clear, and I realized nothing mattered to me in this world more than having Bella safely in my arms, protected from anything that could ever hurt her.

I really think I did love her.

**RPOV**

I heard beeps and Jesus Christ did my head kill. Slowly I felt my eyes flutter open but I quickly closed them in regret, my eyes were practically blinded by my white surroundings. Then memories flooded back into my mind. Bella being drug into her bedroom. The door shutting. The click sound of the lock. The blood. The pain. And then blackness. I realized in a panic, I didn't know if Bella survived. I opened my eyes again and looked to my right; I felt a faint smile as I saw Emmett sitting in the chair next to me his head down asleep. He had to have been so uncomfortable. How long had I been out?

"Emmett" I whispered.

He seemed to stir a bit, so I tried out my voice again.

"Emmett" I said hoarsely but a bit louder. He snapped his eyes open, staring at me a smiling washing over his face.

"Baby" he said getting out of his chair and leaning beside the bed, kissing my lips gently.

"Is Bella ok?" I asked as soon as lips were of me, "All I remember is the door shutting and hearing it lock…" I trailed off.

"She's alive, she's in surgery right now, she has some internal bleeding, cracked ribs, and a broken arm, but they say she should be okay" he informed me.

That mother fucker. I was going to track him down, and make him wish- but Emmett cut off my thoughts.

"Rose, I was so worried when I walked in and saw you there….bleeding" he said slowly, but paused to take a deep breath. He grabbed my hand.

"I love you" he stared into my eyes, and I'm almost positive my heart stopped.

'I love you too" I replied, and he smiled.

"Why did you come to the apartment? How did you know" I asked curiously, remembering vaguely him and Edward walking into our apartment, seeing me pressed up against Bella's door.

"Bella didn't pick up Emma, and I had tried to call you but you didn't answer, so we just had a feeling like something is wrong"

"You guys saved our lives" I replied, without a doubt Jacob would have at least killed Bella, most likely me as well.

Emmett shrugged, "Rose I don't even want to think about it please, you are alive and that's all that matters"

I smiled, "I love you" I reminded him again. It was like I couldn't say those words enough.

"I love you too, do you need anything?" he asked.

"No, where's Edward?" I wondered aloud.

"He's in the waiting room, I don't think he has sat down since Bella has gone in surgery."

I smirked, maybe those two were finally going to realize the way the truly felt about each other. Emmett must have read my mind.

"You know, I think this made him realize how he feels for her. I swear Rose, I wanted to kill that guy for hurting you but I had to pull Edward off of him, he was going to kill him" Emmett told me as his eyes darkened over, at the thought of Jacob.

"Who was he?"

I sighed, this was Bella's story, but Emmett deserved to know.

"His names Jacob Black, he was Bella's ex boyfriend, they started dating back in college, they went out for almost a year, things we're getting pretty serious but as they got more serious Jake went a little crazy. He began getting extremely jealous and possessive. If she wasn't doing something with him, then she wasn't able to do anything. Eventually he struck a nerve, and she realized she needed to get away." I paused, trying to decide whether I should bring up her childhood, but I decided against it and continued on," Anyways, she ran away from him. He didn't chase after her but he did for awhile leave threats, but eventually they stopped and things went back to normal, we moved apartments, we were out of college and things were okay. Until this morning, I woke up and heard yelling, I went out and saw him and her in a corner, I flew at him, and he threw me into the glass table, and I don't remember too much after that." I admitted.

I looked up after I had finished my story, Emmett's eyes were full of anger.

"That mother fucker is going to jail for life" he said angrily.

"I hope" was my only reply.

**EPOV**

I stared at the clock that wasn't moving fast enough, Bella had been in surgery for almost an hour. I paced back and forth; the nurses were on my nerves staring at me, continually asking if there was anything they could do for me. My hands fiddled with one another. I was a mess. Bella had internal bleeding, the doctors told me there were no guarantees but he had a feeling she'd be just fine. I wondered when Bella's family would show up. She had never mentioned much about a family, or her past for that matter.

I watched as a doctor came out of the doubled doors, his face was completely unreadable. I felt my heart stop, what if he was going to tell me she had died?

"Edward Cullen" the doctor said as he shook my hand.

"Yes?" I replied nervously.

"She's going to be just fine, she'll just need lots of rest, and be extremely careful for awhile"

I let out the breath I had been holding, my heart resumed beating.

"Thank you so much" I felt like I owed this doctor my life.

He smiled, "Just doing my job, it'll be shouldn't be too long before she wakes up from sedation, so if you want, you may want to sit by her, I'm sure she'll want to see you since she has nobody else."

"She has no one else?" I questioned.

The doctor frowned, "No- she has no emergency contacts listed, there's no family we were able to find to call for her" he informed me.

I was stunned; there was so much about Bella Swan I wanted to find out.

No, I needed to find out.

I wanted to know everything about her, and more importantly I never wanted to see pain in her eyes.

"Miss Swan is in 304" the doctor said breaking my thoughts. I nodded and without waiting another minute, I tuned to find her room. Once I arrived in front of the wooden door, I took a deep breath and walked in to see her lying helplessly in the hospital bed. She was badly bruised, had several cuts, but none the less she managed to take my break away. I went to stand by her; I gently brushed a piece of her long chestnut hair out of her face. The back of my hand gently touched her cheek. She was so warm and comforting.

I had only known this woman for such a short time, and yet she gave me feelings I didn't know existed. Finally, I bent down to whisper into her ear, "Bella, I'm so glad you are okay, and I can't put into words how you make me feel, but I've fallen for you, your beautiful, kind, and someone I can see myself with forever. Emma loves you and I, well as crazy as it sounds, I love you too." I paused for a minute, but continued on, "I don't know your past, but I want to learn every part of it, and I can promise you that I will never hurt you or ever let you be hurt again. Please Bella, Please just give me a chance" I whispered, emotion was flowing through every vein in my body. Unable to control myself, I lightly kissed her cheek.

I felt her stir a bit as my lips gently touched her cheek. I stood up and slowly, hey eyes fluttered, open. She stared at me for a second. I smiled genuinely, she was absolutely beautiful.

Her mouth suddenly dropped.

"Bella?' I asked in confusion.

"Am I in Heaven?" was her reply.

**OK well this was a little bit longer!! And yes I left you with another cliff hanger haha sorry!!**

**REVIEWS ARE PERFECTO!**

**AND LET'S ALL SAY ADIOS TO TANYA- THAT BIATCH IS OUT OF THE PICTURE SOON DON'T WORRY**


	13. Selfish

**MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING SO PATIENTLY FOR!**

**Bella's POV**

My eyes were closed, my body ached, but none of that seemed to matter as a warm breath tickled my ear, I swear I heard the words "I love you."

Slowly my eyes fluttered open as I felt a light pressure on cheek, I turned my head to left, and saw Edward and my heart dropped.

Edward had told me he loved me, Edward had kissed my cheek, Edward was here..this had to be heaven. Jake had to have killed me.

"Is this Heaven?" I wondered aloud staring straight into Edward's beautiful emerald eyes.

He smiled at me. Yep, I'm in heaven.

"No" he replied simple amusement clear in his eyes.

"You're lying" I muttered looking down. Although I had to admit for being in heaven, I was in a lot of pain.

Edward leaned beside me, taking his finger and gently bringing my face to meet his.

"Bella…" he took a deep breath.

"I'm tired of this, I want you in my life, I've never felt this way about anyone-not even Tanya I know it sounds crazy, I know I've only known you for a little over a week so this seems so absurd, but to think that I might have lost you today it just made me realized how much I need you in my life"

My head was spinning, this couldn't be for real.

"If you don't feel the same way…" Edward said softly, looking away.

Speak you idiot I thought to myself.

"Edward" I began hoarsely.

"I want you, I did from the moment I saw you" was all I could choke out.

Relief washed over his body, and our faces came closer. My heart rate soared as his lips were centimeters away, and finally I felt his cool lips against mine.

Fire lit through my body, as I deepened the kiss hungrily. Our moment was sent crashing as the door flew open; my face fell as I turned to see Tanya. I noticed Edward's fists clench into little balls.

And this is where he realizes he doesn't love me I thought bitterly and looked away, tears already threatening to fall.

"What the fuck is going on?" she asked.

I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what was going on. Maybe I was actually in Hell.

Edward was silent for a moment as well, so Tanya spoke again each word a bit slower "What…the…fuck..is …going…on?"she demanded.

Edward finally spoke, " How dare you leave Emma alone this morning"

Tanya snorted, "Emma was fine alone, I needed to catch a plan, now Eddie if you could please tell me why you were kissing this…this… piece of trash"

Edward stepped towards her. To my surprise he seemed furious.

"Tanya the only piece of trash here is you, leave before I call security and I want your shit out of my apartment when I get back" Edward exclaimed.

Tanya's mouth dropped, she stared at me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you are not going to dump me, Tanya Maria Denali, for someone like HER. She doesn't hold a candle to me, anyone can tell. We are perfect together we look perfect together, you are making the biggest mistake of your life!"

Each word out of her mouth, was like a knife through my heart. She was totally right. Edward deserved someone better than her that was for sure, but at the same time he deserved someone better than me. I had nothing to offer.

"Tanya, you are not even half the person Bella is, GET OUT NOW!" he yelled pointing at the door.

She gave one last huff, and turned slamming the door.

Edward turned to face me.

"She's right" I said hoarsely, tears were spilling freely down my cheeks.

Edward kneeled by my side again, gently brushing the tears away.

"Bella she's so wrong, you obviously don't see yourself clearly, you're everything I want and more. Please just believe me" he begged.

I was selfish, I wanted to believe him because I wanted him, everyday from here on out.

**Sorry I decided to keep it short and sweet**

**Next chapter will be longer! I swear  
**

**REVIEWS PLEASEEE**


	14. First Kiss

OK so to be honest I'm struggling as to where I want to take this story which is part of the reason I haven't updated in awhile secondly I've also just been really busy with working and I'm in the process of moving so I'm sorry guys! So anyways if you guys have any ideas or suggestions please let me know! So anyways I'm sorry but this chapter is pretty short and kind of fluffy.

Bella POV

The past week had seemed like a dream. Even though I had been in the hospital, everything just seemed so perfect. Edward wouldn't leave my bedside, unless he absolutely had to go to work and when he did, he would make sure Alice, Esme, or Carlisle could visit. Rose had been released after 3 days, so now she would visit me as well, Emmett always at her side. The Cullens simply amazed me, they were like family and I had only known them a week. My favorite times however would be on the weekday nights or the weekend when Edward would bring Emma. The three of us together, fit perfectly, like a family that was meant to be.

I bit my lip nervously as Edward rested his hand gently on my should. I watched the doctor read through my vitals, if I was doing well they said they would let me go home. However, I had been warned that if I was released I was to be on strict bed rest so I would not open an internal wound they had stitched up. After what seemed like forever, the doctor looked up and smiled, "Well Miss Swan, I'd say you can go home now, BUT remember, you are to be on bed rest for awhile and I'd like you back in here in a week for a check- up, to make sure everything is healing properly."

I nodded my head, simply ecstatic at the idea that I could finally go home today.

"She will be getting plenty of rest" Edward replied for me.

"Ok well the nurse will be in here in a few to take care of a couple things, and then you're free to go I will see you in a week" and with that, the doctor walked out of the room.

Edward bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "You are staying with me, don't even try to argue" he whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"What about Rose?" I protested, feeling guilty I had already left her alone for the past week in the hospital.

Edward let out a chuckle, "I don't think Rose has been back to your apartment since she's left here."

"I should have known better" I laughed.

30 minutes later, I felt fresh air hit me, as Edward wheeled me out of the hospital towards a car that was waiting for us. It felt so good to be outside of the stuffy hospital, but to my surprise suddenly cameras began flashing, as men jumped out from God knows where, taking pictures of us.

I twisted my head and looked up at Edward, wondering what the hell was going on as I was shocked to see Edward's eyes full of anger.

"Would you mind!?" He exclaimed at the cameramen.

They didn't seem to listen to Edward, as their attention seemed to be focused on me.

"Bella-" How did they know my name? "Is Tanya telling the truth when she claims you seduced Edward?"

Tanya? Seduced? What the fuck?

Another voice chimed in, "What do you think about Edward's ex Tanya Denali? Does it bug you her modeling career is beginning to take?"

"Where did you and Edward meet?"

I finally opened my mouth to speak, but I was speechless, "I-uh.." I trialed off. Luckily we had reached the Mercedes that was waiting for us. Edward opened the door, and gently helped me out of the wheel chair and into the car. I could almost see the steam coming out of his ears, as for me, my mind was spinning.

The cameras were still flashing, I could hear some of the men yelling something to Edward but Edward dismissed them as well, I believe I even heard a couple profanities muttered to them as well. Finally Edward reached the other side of the car, and opened the back door so he was able to sit next to me.

"DRIVE" he commanded. We were both silent for a minute or two and finally I decided to speak, I swallowed hard, a bit nervous.

"What was that about?" I asked softly.

"I'm so sorry Bella" he grumbled not answering my question.

"Why are you sorry?" I wondered allowed.

"That! You don't deserve that, you don't need those assholes stressing you out. And I should have told you about Tanya. After Tanya found us together at the hospital, she's been spreading rumors, playing herself as the victim saying you seduced me and that I had been cheating on her for over half of our relationship-and" he rambled on, but I interrupted him.

"It's okay" I breathed and he stopped, turning to look at me, his once angered eyes softened.

"I'm sorry Bella, if you don't want to be with me I-" but I interrupted him once again.

"Edward I want to be with you, and the whole paparazzi thing, well that'll take some time getting used to, but as of right now I know nothing matter to me more than you and Emma"

He smiled, and scooted closer to me, I leaned into him, breathing in his sweet scent and our lips touched. He had kissed me on the cheek several times while I was in the hospital; there had even been a couple short, sweet, chaste kisses we have shared on our lips. But _this_, this was our first kiss. Our lips molded together as if they were made for each other. I opened wider allowing entrance for his tongue into my mouth, we battled for dominance hungrily and all too soon I had to stop to gasp for air. His gaze met mine his eyes dancing.

"That was…." I said breathlessly.

"Amazing" he finished for me.

OK well I really just wanted to update so I hope you guys liked this fluff! Remember any suggestions LET me know please!


	15. Christmas and Proposals

**OK I'm back sorry it's been way too long but I have to keep up with school, my grades suffered a bit last semester. Probably because I was addicted to fanfiction instead of studying but anyways here we go. And I have a new idea for a story that's driving me crazy but I'm going to try to hold off of it till I finish one of my two I have now! Ok well thanks for the wait, and sorry it took so long… here we go. Oh and I'm fast forwarding time a little bit on us**

**And as if I have to say this, I don't own twilight. D U H.**

**4 months later (Christmas Time)..**

**BPOV**

I waited patiently as Edward walked around to the side of the car to open the door for Emma and I as he always did.

Still to this day, I don't know how I snagged a man like this. It truly blew me away.

I stood out of the car, and straightened out the black sweater I had on. It was Christmas afternoon. The snow had fallen, and so far our first Christmas together, as a family, had been perfect. Edward grabbed the two large bags of presents from the back trunk while I grabbed Emma's hand as we walked up to the front porch.

Emma was all smiles after opening her presents this morning. Santa had gone a little overboard. And I knew it wasn't about to end between Esme and Alice the girl would have more clothes and toys than half of New York combined.

Before Edward even had a chance to ring the doorbell Esme opened the door, coming to me first, giving me a hug.

"Bella we're so glad you could celebrate Christmas with us"

I felt tears well up in my eyes. All the love I've been given this past four months had been the best gift possible. Edward helped heal every part of me including my heart.

"Thank you for having me" I choked out, hugging her back.

"Grandmaaaaa looook!" Emma exclaimed holding out the American doll she had gotten for Christmas that had been made to look like her.

Esme released me and picked up her beautiful granddaughter who finally got to model the red Christmas dress with white lace she'd been dying to wear, along with white tights and black shoes.

"Ohhh she's beautiful!" Esme exclaimed and whisked Emma off into the kitchen.

Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and I followed him into the living room where the rest of the family already was. Alice was snuggled up to Jasper. Rose was sitting on Emmet's lap.

The tree in the corner of my room, took my breath away, decked out in silver white and gold. It was magnificent. The fire place crackled. I took in the scene around me. It was perfect.

Edward and I hadn't given each other our presents yet. Emma and I had gotten him a watch, with his initials engraved to give him here. It wasn't much, just simple beautiful. But I also had another gift. A gift that wouldn't be given until we reached home and Emma was in bed.

Edward and I took a seat on a leave seat; I leaned into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. As always, we fit perfectly together.

**EPOV**

As Christmas continued on, it only turned out to be the best Christmas ever. Emma loved helping Esme in the kitchen to make our usual Christmas meal, and our family had never been so complete. After a delicious meal, Emmett Jasper and I made our way down to the theater room to watch some football before we opened our presents.

Although I wasn't sure how much we'd get to watch, I had lost count how many times Emma had asked "when awe we going to open presents????"

I was very anxious for Bella to open her gift. I knew she'd think it was too much, but I just wanted to give her something to express how beautiful she was to me. I had picked out a diamond heart necklace, and diamond earrings.

As we got downstairs, I looked over at Emmett, surprised to see his mind seemed elsewhere other than the football on tv. That was very unlike Emmett.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I uh I'm nervous" he admitted.

"Why"

"I'm going to propose to Rose" he admitted quietly.

I wasn't shocked; instead I slapped him on the back. "Congratulations man"

"What if she says no?"

The thought was almost laughable. The two of them were absolutely crazy about each other. But I reassured him, "Emmett, she loves you, she won't say no" I told him, and he seemed a little less tense.

My mind began to turn, it had only been a little over four months, and as much as I wanted Bella to be mine for the rest of my life, I just wasn't sure if it was our time yet.

As the game went on Emmett seemed to continue to relax until Esme yelled for us to come upstairs, and then he began sweating again.

"Relax" I reminded him.

"Yeah man, she won't say no" Jasper added in a soothing voice. Jasper had an amazing skill of always able to calm people down.

We walked into the large family room where everyone was already seated I sat next to Bella, she leaned into me and I breathed in the familiar scent of strawberries. I'm not sure if she had the slightest idea what that scent did to me. The things I wanted to do to her.

I scratched my head trying to push those thoughts out of my mind. Bella and I had not taken our physical relationship all the way yet and I had no intentions of pushing her. I'd wait till whenever she was ready, but in all honesty I had never wanted anything more in my whole life than to simply make love to her.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt a present fly my way.

"Here Daddy!" Emma exclaimed, "This is fwom Mommy and me!"

I took the small box from her.

"Thank you baby" I said then bending over and kissing the top of Bella silky hair.

I waited until all the presents were passed out. I looked over at Emmett who was sweating balls. It was hard to hold back a chuckle.

"Alright everyone open!" Esme exclaimed, and all at once paper went flying. Emmett must have bought Rose two gifts to fool her because Rose shrieked in excitement as she pulled out all sorts of clothing and handbags.

Bella gasped, as she opened my gift. "Edward they are so beautiful" she mused quietly.

"Not as beautiful as you love" I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me and placed a loving kiss on my lips. It was my turn to open my gift.

I unwrapped the paper, and then opened a box to find a perfect watch waiting for me. The watch was wonderful but the best part was knowing who It had came from.. my girls.

" I love it" I said immediately putting it on and kissing her once again.

"Thank you Emma" I called out across the room over to Emma who hadn't even opened up half her gifts. Just as I had feared, Alice and Esme had gone way overboard with buying gifts for Emma. Not that I could point any fingers, because according to Bella I myself may have gone a bit extreme.

I then heard a shriek and watched as Alice begin jumping up and down, and then bent over to lay a large kiss on Jasper. Jasper had given her a Porsche magazine with a note saying she could specifically pick out and design any Porsche she wanted.

I looked over to my parents, who were simply content holding each other and watching their family love others as they love each other. In Esme's eyes I don't think we could have given her a better gift.

Lastly I watched as Emmett stood up, putting his hand into his front pocket. Rose was still rummaging through all the clothes she had gotten until Emmett spoke her name.

"Rose baby" he started, still rummaging through his pocket. She looked up and her brows knitted in confusion.

'Yes Emmett?" Are you okay?" she asked. The poor guy who literally sweating profusely trying to find the ring in his front jean pocket. Finally, he pulled out the ring, and immediately sank to one knee. Rose's mouth dropped.

"Baby you know how much I love you. You make me so incredibly happy. You're the only one I want for the rest of my life. Will you marry me Rosalie Hale?"

Tears streaked down Rose's face, she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out so instead she nodded a yes. Emmett jumped up off his knees, wrapping her up in a bear hug. Before I knew it Bella, Alice, and Esme were up hovering over Rose looking at the large ring Emmett had just placed on her finger. I watched the interactions taking place around me, so absorbed in the atmosphere I hadn't even noticed Emma crawl up and sit beside me.

"Daddy?" she asked, and I turned my attention towards her.

"Yes?"

"When awe you gunna do that to mommy?"

"I don't know sweetie, but I promise I will" because at that moment I realized I wanted to marry Isabelle Swan more than I even wanted to make love to her because if we were married, I'd be able to make love to her for the rest of our lives. And nothing sounded more perfect than that.

**Sorry guys with vday I guess I was in the mood for fluff. Ps I think next chapter I will be attempting my first lemon!! Just a warning.**

**REVIEWS please**


	16. Feels Like Home

**Happy Valentines Day! Ok well I'm attempting a lemon. Hope It goes well… let me know what you guys think!**

**PS I don't own twilight nor do I even have a Valentine :-(  
**

**Bella POV**

We finished saying our goodbye's as Edward carried Emma out to the car and I was carrying to extremely large bags full of presents she had received today. Edward carefully placed her in the back and put the seatbelt around her.

He then opened the passenger car door for me and grabbed the bags. I slid into the seat anxious to get home. The day had been perfect so far. Emmett's proposal to Rose was unexpected but it made sense. They were made for each other.

To be honest I was slightly jealous, although I knew Edward cared for me a great deal, I was not sure if he truly wanted to marry me yet.

I however, would fly off to Vegas in a heartbeat to promise myself to him for the rest of our lives. I was irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

Lost in my train of thought, I slightly jumped when Edward started the engine, and began to drive home to his penthouse.

I hadn't sold off my apartment yet, but I rarely stayed there. Edward couldn't stand the thought of me staying home alone because we all knew Rose has practically moved out. And God knows I didn't mind waking up to Edward and Emma every morning.

We drove in comfortable silence. He pulled up to the front of the building; the valet opened the back seat and my door. I got out of the car and went to pick up Emma. Groggily she opened her eyes for a second and then laid her head against my chest and wrapped her arms around me.

We walked through the lobby, then took the elevator up the elevator. Edward somehow managed to dig out his keys amongst carrying the large bags of toys. He opened the door for me and I walked in making my way to Emma's room tucking into bed, kissing her on her forehead.

Her eyes lazily opened up.

I smiled at her, "Goodnight sweetie"

She smiled back, "I love you mommy. Merry Christmas."

"I love you too" I said softly and watched as she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. I stood and turned going out to the living room where Edward sat with two glasses of red wine. The television was off but the radio was softly playing. I sat next to him, picking up my glass of wine, and nuzzled my head into his chest.

"I'm so happy for Rose and Emmett" I told him.

"I know, I'd never thought I'd see the day Emmett Cullen would settle down" Edward added with a chuckle.

I took a sip of my wine, listening to the song that was playing softly in the background.

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

_If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done_

Each word of the song seemed so fitting. "Edward" I said, glancing up at him._  
_  
_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

He tilted his head down, his eyes meeting mine. I was lost for a minute, forgetting what I was about to say. He was so dazzling.

"Yes Love?" he asked.

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light_

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

"I love you"

A smile played on his lips.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

"I love you too" was his reply, as his head bent down pressing his forehead up against mine. His lips were feverishly close to mine. His smell intoxicating.

"Make love to me" I whispered gently, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Are you sure?" he asked intently.

"Absolutely" I breathed, before I crushed my mouth to his, pushing him back onto the couch.

His hands roamed my body, leaving hot trails everywhere. Our tongues collided with desire. When his lips left mine I whimpered at the loss. He stood up, picking me up in his arms, effortlessly carrying me to the bedroom, gently laying me on the bed.

He then climbed on top of me, his lips returned back to mine briefly but then traveled south, placing butterfly kisses along my collar bone. Each kiss added more to the burning fire. I felt his hands tug at my shirt; he looked up at me asking for my permission.

"Please Edward" I begged.

Our clothes seemed to fly off in a matter of seconds, and Edward began sucking and nibbling on my neck again. I began to feel his fingers inch down slowly to my dripping wet core.

I moaned softly, encouraging him to go on. I needed him.

Finally, I felt a finger slip inside me and I gasped. He then slipped in another and began moving them in and out.

His mouth had now made it down to my nipples, his tongue swirled around each one, Biting at them gently. My back arched at the pleasure, as a gripped a handful of his unruly bronze hair.

I felt the coils tighten in my stomach.

"Edward please"

**EPOV**

My entire body ached with desire for the goddess in front of me.

"Edward please" she moaned, as my fingers continued to assault her core.

"What love?" I asked.

"I need you inside of me"

That was all I needed to hear. I removed my fingers and adjusted my position so that my member was placed at her entrance.

"I love you" I reminded her breathlessly, as I slowly pushed into her.

Once I was fully in I gave her a minute to adjust. Placing kisses all along her neck.

I began pumping slowly. She was better than I could have imagined. I knew right away I wasn't going to last long.

She wrapped her legs tightly around my body.

"Faster" she begged.

I began to move faster and we found a perfect rhythm.

Sweat formed on our bodies as we moved effortlessly together.

"I-I'm so close" she said.

As if on cue, I felt her tighten around me, sending off my release.

We called out each other's names, riding out our orgasms, breathing heavily. I collapsed on top of her but wrapped my arms tightly around her, Never wanting to let go.

I felt her hot breath on my ear.

"That was amazing" she said.

I smiled at her in agreement, "You're amazing."

And with that, I drifted off to sleep, holding on to my Bella.

**I hope I did okay! Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW**!


End file.
